Warrior
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Brienne and Tormund: After. Please note: I am horrible with lineage/history when it comes to got. Ive done my research but please understand, It's just a story.
1. Chapter 1

_Brienne the Beauty. Brienne the Beauty. The taunting went through her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. This dress was more than ridiculous. Her hair was more than ridiculous. But her father had insisted._

 _"Brienne, My love. Just for tonight. please." Selwyn walked up behind his only surviving child, his moon and his stars._

 _"For you, Father, anything, but do know this pains me." She turned and looked at him, "I'm not going to find my husband back here. Im not going to even find any eyes upon me except in a mocking fashion. Brienne the Beauty they'll all whisper."_

 _"Why is being beautiful such a bad thing, Brienne?" She couldnt help but to laugh at her father. He sighed. "If tonight dosent go the way it should, We can forget about all this courting nonsense."_

 _"Really?" She asked._

 _"Really. Your happiness means more to me than anything." Selwyn sat down in the chair by her bed. So many nights he sat here reading her tales of brave knights or rubbing her back while she cried into her pillow. So many nights he took on the role her mother would have._

 _"Sir, I just want to be the best Warrior I can be. I don't want to be weighed down with petticoats and jewlery. I want to fight like the greatest knight there ever has been." Brienne turned and looked at him. He didn't see a sixteen year old there. He saw his four year old there begging him to punish her brother and not her for breaking his painting above the entry way fireplace. No. She was no longer a child. She was a woman now. She was all he had other than these empty halls._

 _"I just don't want our name to die." He said. Brienne rushed over to him, knelt down, and took his hands._

 _"And it won't Father. I will carry our name on. Great stories will be written about me. Brienne of Tarth, the great warrior woman." She said, blue eyes pleading with him. "Frocks and boys arent for me. It's silly that the World makes it because I am a lady I must wed someone against my will. Our name wouldnt carry on anyway, Father. His would." He stared at her._

 _"The world is wrong, My child, and you will help change that." He put his hand on her cheek with a soft caress. "Please, endure tonight and tomorrow I will train you. Forget everything you have learn from the deck hand. Ive seen you train and you have talent, but You will learn much more from me. Tomorrow We will start working on your dreams."_

* * *

Brienne the Warrior. Brienne the Warrior. She hoped her father had word of what has been going on in the North. Of course, he did. Selwyn knew everything. Brienne hoped her father was beaming with pride. She sighed with nostalgia. It had been a few years since she saw him.

But now she was here, in Winterfell, watching this stupid bafoon sleep and breath day in and day out to make sure infection didn't set in. The fall had been great. He should be dead, but by the grace of God or whoever he prayed to, He was alive. His leg was bad when he was found. Brienne had seen a lot of injury on the battle field. Shes mended a lot of injury, but his leg was the worse she had ever seen. If he will be able to walk again, it will be a miracle.

His head was covered in blood when He was laid down on the table of the tavern. No one could tell where it was coming from, but they knew it had to be stopped or he would die. Brienne found a gash at the base of his skull about the size of an egg. That was it? Falling from that height and that was all he had on him besides his leg? But he didn't wake up. His breathing was ragged. A groan would escape from his bloodied lips. But he would wake up. So here they were.

Brienne sighed heavily watching his chest rise and fall. His stupid chest. Boy, was he stupid always following her around and acting like a dolt. Why would Brienne be interested in something like that? She was too focused on being a good Warrior and protecting the Ladies of Winterfell to care about the fancies of some boy. A man. A Wildling man. She sighed again. The leader of the Free Folk, who turns out were great people. The stories she grew up with, sure most were true, but they weren't half bad.

"You can wake up at anytime." She said staring at his sleeping face. Every day she came here to check on him. Well, when she wasnt fighting the dead, she was here. Brienne stared at his chest. Rise and fall. Rise and fall.

"Are you staring at my cock?" Tormund crocked out. Brienne would have jumped a mile if given enough space to do so. She glared at him. Thankful he was awake, but Lord, he always knew the most awkward things to say.

"Only in your dream. I am making sure you do not choke on your spit and die." She said. He grunted as he tried to sit up. He felt weak and Tormund Giantsbane did not like that. "I wouldn't do that If I were you. Youve been down for awhile."

"It had a bloody dragon." Tormund said, eye large.

"It dosent anymore." Brienne put her hand on top of his. A small smile crept upon his face. Normally, she would have pulled back, but this man has been through a lot.

"What do you mean, Brienne my Love." He said. She groaned herself.

"I am not you love. But you missed it all. Youve been unconscious. You missed the entire war with the dead." Brienne informed him. The sadness on his face could have broken Brienne's heart.

"Who did We lose?" He asked.

"Many." Brienne's thumb rubbed his hand, "But never you mind that right now. You need to focus on becoming healthy. We'll need you able soon enough."

"I'm always up for the challenge." Tormund gave her a wink and she pulled her hand away.

"Why do you talk to me like that? Why do you talk to me like I'm some beautiful Lady who is all carefree and stupid." She crossed her arms and glared.

"Youre far from stupid, My Lady." Tormund managed to sit up, "And you are beautiful. Youre also pretty fucking strong and bad ass."

"I'm destined to be a great warrior not someones wife." Brienne was ready to stand up but Tormund grabbed her hand.

"You can have both. And Brienne, You already are a great Warrior. You've brought great honor to the Tarth name." Tormund closed his eyes for a second. Brienne couldnt tell if he was in pain or searching for the right words. "I know, I'm not the type of man youve envisioned for yourself or the type of man that your father wished for you. I'll understand if you want me to keep my distance, but Brienne, I do not give up easily. Free Folk take what they want but I have respect for you. " His chuckle sounded tired, "Maybe you should have been a free folk to begin with. We love warrior women. We encourage them to battle along side us. Unlike the South."

They sat there in silence for a moment. That was the most Brienne had ever heard him say. Hell, that was probablly the most Tormud had ever said in his life period. She found it funny someone was so in love with her. Some great warrior fancied her. What a pair they would make though. No one would dare to even breath funny near them. All power. She sighed.

"You don't have to keep your distance, Tormund." She gave him a weak smile, "I just...Love gets in the way. it's dirty and messes everything up."

"Love is fucking dirty. youre right. Would you settle to be my friend?" He asked her.

"We are friends. Thats why I came here every possible day to watch you. To make sure you would okay." She said. Tormund smiled again, this time more awkward.

"You love me." He said with a childlike giggle.

"I tolerate you." She informed him.

"You love me." Brienne blushed. She never blushed. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"I will break your other leg to prevent you from ever finding love." She siad.

"I've already found it." Tormund laid back down and tucked his hands behind his head. "I'm not going to stop, brienne, until the day I die. youre just going to have to get over it."

They sat there in silence again. She stared at the floor until she heard his breathing slow down and a soft snore escape from his. Brienne looked at him. He was a bloody idiot. She had no time for love and giggles and all that other stuff the girls used to flit about. Brienne and Tormund, the greatest Warriors that has ever lived. Brienne couldn't help but to chuckle at that though.

"This is fucking crazy." She whispered shaking her head. She wouodnt let him in. She coudlnt let him in. Love clouded people brains and she couldnt afford that to happen. Not with the threat that was still out there.


	2. Chapter 2

There was so much pain. Every time he moved his body, his head throbbed. His leg was in constant pain. There wasnt enough liquor in the Seven Kingdom to dull the pain. But he was determined. he was determined to get back on his feet and not be relyant on other people like that Raven Kid was.

"I'm going to stand up." Tormund sat up, ignoring the pounding in his head. Podrick jumped up startled.

"Sorry, my Lord, I don't think thats such a good idea." He raced over to his bedside.

"Pfft. I ain't your Lord." Tormund threw off his covers. Podrick put his hand up.

"I'm under strict instructions to keep you safe." He said "And I dont think letting you get up is keeping you safe." Tormund narrowed his eyes at the squire.

"Look, You fat cunt, Im not meant to just lay in bed all day pissing in a pot. I'm getting up. I'm going to get strong again. I cant do that in here smelling your farts. understood?" Tormund really wished he had a sword right about now. Podrick nodded.

"Let me at least assist you." Podrick knew the mans ego was too large to fight. Tormund grumbled as he gave Podrick his hand. Slowly and painfully, Tormund put his legs on the ground. He wished he could tear this split off of his leg. it really was a bother. The pain. The pain was getting to be almost too much. Why was his good leg already so weak and tired?

"Fuck..." Tormund moand as he and Podrick pulled himself into a standing position. He thought he was going to vomit his breakfast the pain in his head was so bad.

"Maybe we should stop, Sir." Podrick said breaking into a sweat. Out of exhaustion or fear? He wasnt sure.

"We'll stop when I say we stop." Tormund grunted as he finally put weight on his legs. The room spun as pain shot through him. Podrick held onto him tighter as Tormund took a step. Yes, he was going to vomit and probably all over the young squire. He took another step even though the room was spinning too much.

"What are the two of you doing?" Brienne stood in the door way.

"Puking." Tormund mumbled as his breakfast landed on Podrick. The boy looked mortified as Brienne rolled her eyes.

"Serves you right for letting him talk you into helping him." She walked over and put Tormunds arm around her neck. He grinned at her. "Don't even think about it. you smell like fish and mush. Go wash up, Podrick."

"Yes, My Lady." He said running out of the room as fast as he could. Brienne carefully helped Tormund back to bed, deliberately taking most of the weight on her.

"Youre a idiot." She said putting his covers back on. "And Lord, please take your shirt off. You'll smell the entire kingdom out of Westeros." She back over to the table by the window and poured fresh water into the bowl.

"Sorry." tormund mumbled, "I need to get my strength back."

"And you will in due time." Brienne came over with the wash basin and a rag. She sat next to him.

"Jon hasnt been by in a few days." Tormund mumbled. his head was pounding. Brienne wet the rag with a slight sigh.

"He hasnt been in Kings Landing in a few days. I'm sure when he returns he will check in with you. This will be cool. She careful put the wet rag on his chest. He needed a good soak, but this would have to do until his leg was better.

"Thank you." He said, trying to ignore the pain and enjoy his dreams slowly coming true. Well, his dreams were him doing this to Brienne, but this was the next best thing. His golden Siren rubbing her hands on his body.

"Are you asleep?" Brienne stopped washing him. Tormund opened one eye.

"No. I was enjoying your hands on me." He said with a chuckle. Brienne toss the rags into the wash basin.

"I guess we're done then." She said putting it on the ground. "You know, youre an idiot. you could have injured yourself furthur."

"I know." tormund said trying to shift int he bed slightly. he had been injured before. He had been in pain before. But this was a whole new level. but he had to thank the Old gods that he was still alive.

"Next time wait until Myself or Jon is here to assist. Podrick is a good boy, but a little daft." She said, "No more than you I guess."

"Why do you keep coming to visit me?" Tormund finally opened his eyes. "Is there a feeling deep in your groin?"

"It's loins but no." Brienne said leaning back in the chair. "I don't know why i keep coming back here. I could be doing a million other things, but yet here I am. Would you like me to stop cominng?"

"Not at all. it'd be a lonly exsistance without you." He said, knowing he was laying it on strong. He really didn't care. He wasnt getting any younger and needed more children. He barely saw the ones he had. Brienne chuckled.

"Many years ago, when I was Sixteen, My father held a ball for me. You know, one of those galas introducing the highborn boys to his daughter. I was mortified. I wasn't into boys then. I just wanted to fight, but I agreed to please father. I put on a pretty dress. My hair was done. I looked awful. But I promised my father I would try." Brienne thought back to the memory, "There was this one boy. I cannot even remember his name or house anymore. Blond hair and dark eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He walked up to me and said Brienne the Beauty. What a sad affair this is. Seeing all these men that would never give a freak like you a chance. None of us will ever want you. I left the party soon after. Changed out of my dress, and trained. I never looked back."

"Well, I wasn't there. i would have showed them how wanted you were." Tormund said. Brienne couldnt help herself but to laugh. Oh how her laughter warmed Tormunds body.

"You really are something else." She said shaking her head.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"A very good thing." She stood up and looked down at him. "Youre going to take care of yourself now, right?"

"I promise." He responded.

"GOod." Brienne paused. he watched the wheels turn in her head. Even looking at her stand there, she took his breath away.

"What?" He cocked his eyebrow. Brienne stared at him and sigh. She leaned down and placed her lips on his forehead. Suddenly, all the pain in Tormunds body was gone. He felt like he was floating in the sky. His stomach lurched, but in a good way this time. He sighed happily as she pulled away.

"Go to sleep and Don't tell anyone about that."Without another word she left the room. He smiled at the door. Slowly but surely, his dreams were coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood on the balcony looking down at the people of Winterfell. So different than her home. Even after everything they had been through, the people here seemed happy. Brienne's eyes cast down on Podrick and Tormund. Two rickety looking crutches under Tormunds arms, Podrick in front of him, and all the cussing ever invented. His recovery was going well even though he was quite hard headed.

"Youve been spending a lot of time with him lately." Brienne glanced over her shoulder with a nod.

"Aye, My Lady." She said as Sansa stood next to her, "I feel bad."

"There were many great injuries in the battle." Sansa cocked her head looking at Brienne, "Yet, he is the only one you visit. Is there something I should be made aware of?" Brienne recognized that teasing tone in Sansa's voice. She heard it a lot growing up, but she also knew Sansa was a better person than most people on Tarth.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, My Lady?" Brienne asked Sansa as she kept a close eye on the boys. They would do something stupid. They always seemed to.

"No." Sansa crossed her arms, listening to the words come out of Tormund's mouth. Five years ago, those words would have made her blush, but now, life is different. "He really isn't that bad. He does have heart." Brienne chuckled.

"Heart. Yeah." She said shook her head, "Can you imagine me bringing a Wildling back home to father? What would he say?"

"Well, From everything I've heard about your father, he seems to be a very understanding and compassionate man. Like my Father, he only wants his child to be happy, no matter what. I know if I came home with a Free Folk, my father...okay, maybe would have had a few choice words at first, but when he saw me happy, he would have been happy." Sansa replied, "I'm sure Lord Selwyn would be the same."

"Maybe." Brienne said.

"Tell this Cunt I can do this by myself!" Tormund yelled up to the balcony. Brienne looked at Sansa.

"Maybe not." She chuckled as she left Sansa standing there. Tormund was Prideful and hardheaded. Two traits her father did not like. "You are doing it by yourself. He is there just in case you fall."

"Do you see me falling?" Tormund was about to raise the crutch in the air with anger, but he thought twice about it. Brienne only rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Im getting stronger every day. Soon enough, I'll be strong enough to carry you." Brienne let out a laugh. Podrick took that as his cue to leave them alone. The two of them always made him feel strange.

"Even on your strongest days, You wouldnt be able to carry me. i'm more woman than youll ever be able to handle." She informed him. Tormund smiled. He liked that. He loved a strong woman. Spearwives were always more attractive to him than Any of these fancy Ladies Winterfell had. He liked women who could take care of themselves.

"Well, I'll be up for the challenge soon enough." He said. Normally, brienne would have rolled her eyes at him and walked away, but She had been getting used to his advances more and more every day. Unwanted? Maybe not so much anymore. The attention did get bothersome when it was in front of others, but when they were alone. Dare She say...he was growing on her.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?" She asked. Tormund's smile grew larger. "Oh piss off. I didn't mean it like that."

"And why not?" He asked as he hobbled back towards the chambers he was using while he recovered. He wouldnt admit he was growing tired.

"Because you need your rest." She wanted to strong arm him into hurrying up, but no, that wouldnt be good for his recovery.

"Tell me, My Love, when was the last time you were kissed? A real kiss. Toes numbing cock growing kiss." Tormund opened the door to his room. It smelled. it smelled like recovery and he hated it. He side eyed Brienne. Her cheeks were blush with color. "Its something everyone deserves." Brienne gulped and shook her head.

"I have not, but there are far more important things in life than a kiss." She informed him. Tormund laughed.

"Aye, there's plenty things more important and they happen over there in that bed." He said. Now was time for Brienne to roll her eyes.

"Sometimes you can be a pig, you know that right?" She asked. Tormund nodded.

"I do." He said looking at her. Even when those blue eyes glared at him, his heart skipped a beat. He wished she knew how utterly gorgeous she was.

"You need to focus on getting better. I need you fighting beside me." She told him.  
"With time, I will be stronger and better than before." Tormund looked at her. She looked uncomfortable. He was making her uncomfortable, "You will still have your honor, even after I kiss you."

"I know. That's not..." She trailed off thinking. He had a way to get to her. He knew it. She knew it. "You have a beard. I dont like beards." Tormund let out a loud belly laugh.

"I'll cut it off for you. Every inch of hair I'd cut off for you. From the top of my head to to bottom of my balls." He said. Brienne couldnt help the small chuckle that escaped from her.

"Don't be silly." She said. "You'd freeze without all of that." They stood there for a moment. not talking. not moving. Tormund was tired and could have used a rest, but standing this close to her breathed life into him.

"May I kiss you now?" He asked her. She cast her eyes down. This was ridiculous. She was a warrior. Not a lady. She couldnt understand why someone treated her as a lady.

"If it will shut you up, then you may." Brienne informed him. tormund's heart leap out of his chest. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He had to do this right. he had to make this memorable for her.

"It will for now." Tormund wobbled slightly. He knew the room spinning had nothing to do with his pain. "Come here." He slid his calloused hand behind her head and pulled her down to him.

Brienne's breath caught in her throat. This was ridiculous. Why did she give in so easily? And then she felt his lips upon hers. It was soft and gentle. not was she had been expecting. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Could he hear that too? Tormund deepened the kiss causing Brienne's body to shudder. She wasn't familiar with any of these feelings coursing through her at that moment. They terrified her and excited her at the same time. He would have kept going if she hadn't awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself away.

"Thats...Thats enough." She swallowed hard, "Youre an idiot." With that, she turned on her heels and left the room. Tormund stood there with a silly grin upon his face.

"Toe Numbing, Cocking raising Kiss." He chuckled as he lowered himself down to his bed. His lips still tingled. he could still smell her in the room. This was stuff that dreams were made of.


	4. Chapter 4

What had she done? She had broken her own personal oath. She let him into her mind. Her heart thumped against her chest and she hid, yes hid in the stable. Brienne the Warrior was now hiding from a Wildling. She was so disappointed in herself. Brienne touched her lips with a slight smile.

But how could she be dissapointed in herself? That had been...wonderful. She could still his lips on hers. She could feel the scratchiness of his beard on her face. She could still feel how strong his hand felt on the back of her neck. Her pulse quickened at the memory. A small smile cret across her face. Okay, maybe a kiss was an important milestone. Maybe she had been wrong after all. A Whiny of a horse brought her back to reality.

"M'lady, youre going to catch a cold out here." Podrick jumped off his horse and walked her over to a stall, "Wheres your cloak?"

"Somewhere." She smoothed out her tunic and adjusted her sword. "Where have you been?"

"Me?" He looked around as if there were a dozen people around him. She narrowed her eyes at the young squire. He began to sweat. She had a way of doing that to him. "Arya and I were training. I needed some help and she offered."

"You could always ask me." Brienne said. Podrick stuck a finger under his collar and cleared his throat.

"Yes, M'lady, but Arya...uh..." He stumbled. Brienne nodded.

"I see. Shes more your type." She said with her hands on her hips. Podrick turned three shades of red.

"Please do not say anything. It's just a silly fancy. It'll pass. but she truly is a good teacher." Podrick said. See? This was what happened when feelings got int he way of things. People became stupid.

"She is. Shes little and fast. You could learn a great deal from her as well." Brienne informed her, "Even the most skilled warrior could use a fine tuning every once and awhile."

"Thank you, M'Lady." Podrick smiled weakly.

"Just promise me, Pod, that whatever happens, You don't fall in love with her. Love will ruin even the greatest warrior." She said. Podrick blushed. "Let it be nothing more than a silly fancy."

"Lady Brienne, with all do respect, Love isnt a distasteful thing. It won't make you weaker. if anything, love will make you stronger. If you finally have someone to fight for, imagine how much more of a great warrior you'll become." He said. Brienne narrowed his eyes, "With all do respect..."

"What do you know about love?" She asked.

"Enough." Podrick shrugged his shoulders, "I may be naive in many things, but I see a lot. i see more than people think I do." Brienne nodded slowly. She couldn't tell if he was talking about her or himself. "If you don't need my assistance, Lady brienne, please excuse me. My supper is waiting."

"Be gone." Brienne rudely groaned and stomped out of the stables. People were idiots. Everyone were acting like baboons around her. Surely she couldnt be the only sane person here.

* * *

The morning was grey and cloudy as Brienne opened her eyes. She could already see her breath before even getting out of bed. It was mornings like these She missed being in the South. But then again, walking around in armor in the South was a lot more difficult. She slowly got out of the warm comfort of her bed and got dressed in her many layers. Her stomach growled. Breakfast would be served and what Winterfell did have was some amazing cooks.

As she left the room, She saw Arya in the hallway. She gave a smile and a nod. She wondered if Arya thought of Podrick or was she to focused on her training. Brienne chuckled to herself. Arya reminded her a lot of herself in some ways. But in some ways Arya frightened her. THere was something different about the child since they last were together, but then again, they were all different. Life happened.

As soon as Brienne entered the mess hall, the smell of cooked meat entered her nose. it made her stomach growl even more. She nodded to the cook and took the plate he handed her. She turned to find a seat. Oh who to choose? The Hound? I think not. Ser Jorah? I think not. Brienne sat at a lone table near the fire place. She had no time for small talk with those people.

"Coffee?" Brienne looked up to see that stupid ginger cunt standing there with a cup of coffee. She nodded and took it from him. He hopped into the seat in front of her. "You left pretty quickly last night."

"How did you not spill coffee all over yoursef?" She asked not looking him in his eyes.

"I have talent in more ways than one." Tormund winked. There it was. The smugness that made Brienne want to stab him.

"Thanks." She mumbled sipping the sat there staring at her. She knew others were staring at them. She turned and looked at Sandor. he to had a smug look on his face, chuckling right at her. She narrowed her eyes and he shrugged shoving some meat into his mouth.

"I've been thinking about you all night." Tormund said, he felt like an idiot saying that, he knew he sounded like an idiot. Brienne looked back at him and sighed.

"I too have been thinking about last night." Brienne stated matter of factually. They sat in silence for a moment. "Podrick fancies Arya." She blurted out to make the silence stop.

"Poor lad." Tormund said, "She has a thing for that other boy. The strong one...with the face..." He stopped trying to think of the boys name, "His face looks like a baby...Dendrick...Dendry..."

"Gendry." Brienne said.

"Thats the one. She was making googly eyes at him yesterday. Almost made me lose my lunch." Tormund said.

"Fancy that coming from you. the king of Googly eyes." Brienne began to eat her food, "I told Podrick to stay away."

"Good." Tormund said leaning back in his chair. "So, last night..."

"Won't happen again." Brienne informed him.

"Oh it will. And maybe more." Tormund grinned from ear to ear. Brienne put her fork down. He was a Free Folk. They took what they wanted. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and leaned in.

"It will not. "She whispered, "I have an oath that my honor will remain intaked until the night I marry. And you, Free Folk, do not marry."

"Yes We do. Maybe not in the same fashion as you Southerners, but we marry and we love. I dont know who you think we are. But Free folk arent some savages. We are good people." He said with a slight frown.

"And Craster?" Brienne arched her eye brow.  
"Craster was an abomination to many clans of Free Folk. Every class of people has their own Abomination. I could name Several South of the wall." He told her, "know this, Brienne. I am willing to wait for you. How ever long it takes. I will marry you. You will bear my children. We will be great warriors side by side. When? I dont know. that's all up to you. But know, I am here." She stared at him. He wasnt lying.

"Thank you." She said with a heavy sigh, "This just...makes me nervous."

"Shit, Brienne, this makes me nervous too. Ive had many women. Ive had children with those women. But none, made my heart sing. None were on my mind as soon as I awoke in the morning." He said.

"I really wouldnt brag about your women and children..." She said.

"You know what I'm trying to say. I'm not good with words." He said. She nodded and she knew. The thought terrified her though. Was this man the man she wanted to be with the rest of her life? He was willing to wait for her. Was he really the one?


	5. Chapter 5

He was down to one crutch. Things were looking up for him. Recovery was going well and His tall Goddess didn't want to kill him every time he opened his mouth. Only half the time now. He was getting back into retraining his body to fight off any evils that may be coming from the South.

"Maybe a spear would be better for the time being." Brienne said picking one up.

"Sword." He said, "The big one."

"Spear. Long distance will be your friend until you have full mobility." She felt the weight in her hands, "This first. Next week the sword." Tormund nodded. There was no use in arguing with her. She dominated this whatever kind of relationship you want to call it.

"Might as well get a bow and arrow." He said. Brienne narrowed her eyes.

"We can try tomorrow, but honestly I think one would be harder than a sword." Brienne tossed him the Spear, "Let's see what you got." Tormund grinned from ear to ear. he wanted to say something Cude and rude, but he bit his tongue. he was making so much progress with her. He didn't want to fuck it up.

"Brienne..." Sansa sashayed out into the courtyard. Brienne stood up straight.

"Your Grace." She nodded at her.

"A raven has come for you from Tarth." Sansa bit her lip as she handed her the small scroll of paper. A Raven? She never got a raven espesially from home. Her heart pounded as she unrolled the paper.

 _Dearest Brienne, It saddens me to inform you Your father has fallen ill. We have been instructed it is time to bring you back home. Ser Miro_

"Is everything all right?" tormund didn't like the look on her face.

"Your Grace, I ask to take leave at this time and use one of the boats to sail back home, weather permitting." Brienne said. Sansa nodded.

"Of course. Take anything you need. Please send word when you arrive." She said with a weak smile. She knew what it was like to be a father's girl. She prayed Brienne didn't have to say goodbye.

"Sansa, I will be leaving as well." Tormund said. brienne looked at him and shook her head.

"Youre not coming with me. THe boat ride is long and you don't do well on boats." She said. Tormund shrugged.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'll be fine. You, My Love, do not have a choice." Tormund tugged at his beard slightly. Should he trim it? What would Lord Selwyn say? Lord...Tormund didn't bend the knee to anyone...but this, this was different. This was Brienne's father. He would bend the knee to anyone if it made Brienne happy.

"I'll send word to get everything ready for you to leave at first dawn. You are to take some soldiers as well. Youre too close to King's Landing for my taste. I'll send word to Danerys that you will be passing as well. Ceresei's men will be on full alert. We do not want something to start before we are ready." Sansa informed Brienne. All Brienne could do was to nod. She just wanted to get to her father. Fuck Ceresei and her men.

* * *

Brienne stood at the bow of the ship watching Tarth come closer. Even though Winter had come throughout all of Westeros, the sapphire waters were still too warm to ice over. The ship sailed easily to port. Brienne's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she realized she was home. She turned to look at Tormund who had begun getting sea sick within a few hours of the long trek. She must admit the first half with the icy waters was a rough trip.

"We're here." She said as the ship began to dock. Tormund wobbled over to her, both because of the lack of sea legs and his lack of real working legs.

"It's beautiful." Tormund said looking around. It looked like every other place he had ever been to but he wasnt about to tell her that. On the dock, Brienne saw Ser Miro waiting for her. She gave a quick wave as her arm locked with Tormund's, both to steady him and because she was terrified of what might be said.

"Lady Brienne, It's been far too long." Ser Miro grasped her hand tightly, "We get word of you a lot. You make Tarth proud." Brienne smiled weakly. Bull shit, she thought.

"Ser Miro, This is Tormnd Giantsbane, Leader of Free Folk and...a dear friend." She said. Ser Miro cast an odd glance at him and nodded.

"I brought the horses for us." He said leading them down the dock, "it is very good that you are here, My Lady."

"Father? How bad is it really?" brienne took hold of the black horse to ride back. She looked at Tormund as he struggled to get on. She knew if she attempted to help, he would have gotten angry and prideful.

"No one really knows. It started with a cough three weeks ago and it got progressively worse. Nothing the doctor does seems to be helping. We were at a loss which is why we called you in." Ser Miro said riding next to her. Brienne sighed as they rode into town. These people bustling about made her want to take her sword out. All these people she grew up with treated her like horse shit. They rode up to the modest castle that Brienne had called home for many years. "Here we are."

"I think I remember." Brienne jumped off the horse and glanced at Tormund. He looked like he had no idea how to get down off of the horse without reinjuring himself furthur. She smiled weakly and extended her hand. He gave a nod of thanks and took it. Soon the three of the were going up the steps and into the house. Tormund couldn't help but to look around in awe. Marble every where.

"Who's that?" Tormund pointed to the paiting of a young boy above the entry fire place. Brienne sighed look at those piercing blue eyes.

"My brother. He died when he was barely a teen. He took a boat out in rough waters and it capsized." Brienne closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember his laughter and the way he teased his little sister. THe Tarth family didn't seem to have good luck with keeping their children alive. If Brienne wasnt such a strong child, surely she would have died as well. "You stay here. Theres no need to explain you yet." Brienne commanded. Tormund listened.

She knocked softly on the door to her father's chambers and slowly opened it. Her father laid in bed. not moving. He had aged. Brienne found that startling. Her father had always been that 30-something stuck in her childhood mind. But now, still young in many ways compared to some Lords, he just looked different. He slowly opened his blue eyes. Pure joy danced across his face.

"Brienne, My darling!" He sat up extending his arms.

"Father!" Brienne ran over, like when she was six years old, buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Brienne sighed with contentment. This was home. Right there in his arms was home.

"Oh how I've missed you, My child." Selwyn didn't want to ever let go of his child. It's been too long. Growing up, Brienne and Selwyn were inseparable. Losing so many children would do that to you. You held on to the ones you had tightly. Brienne worshiped the ground her father walked on.

"Ser Miro said you have taken ill." She finally pulled away. Selwyn rolled his eyes.

"I have, but its not as serious as they make it sound. i promise, my darling. Anyway, Im even more better now that youre here." Selwyn held her hands tight, "Ive heard so many great stories of you, Brienne. Youve made me very poud with all your accomplishments." He coughed slightly. Brienne narrowed her eyes, "I'm not dying. Theyre just overly cautious."

"Well, I owe you many thanks for making me the warrior I am today." She smiled at him. "I reside in Winterfell right now, protecting the Stark girls...women...Theyve grown up."

"They always do." He smiled weakly. "My heart is so full right now. Thank you for coming." They sat there for silence when a cough came from the hallway, "Who goes there?" Brienne groaned.

"That is no one. Hes just...an idiot." She said.

"A no one that you brought home?" Selwyn grinned, "Bring him in."

"Oh no. That's all right." Brienne blushed three shades of red. Selwyn narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but there's one thing...He's a Wildling."

"All right." Selwyn said, "Bring him in please." Selwyn chuckled at his daughter. She was terrified at that moment. He had never seen his daughter terrified. It was refreshing. Brienne opened the door and began mumbling something.

"Father, This is Tormund Giantsbane. Leader of the Free Folk." She said, turning three shades of pink. Selwyn looked him over, up and down.

"I know it's Winter, but its still warmer here than Up there. Take off some of those furs before you die." He said. Tormund nodded and took off his cloak. Selwyn looked him up and down some more. "Your leg. What happened?"

"I was on the Wall when it came down. I fell pretty far, but I survived. Your daughter has been taking great care of me, making sure infection didn't set in." Tormund said.

"And youre a Free Folk?" Selwyn adjusted himself in bed, "From what I hear, theyre pretty brutal."

"Aye, we can be...With our enemy, but with our Allies and Loves we are very gentle." Tormund didn't want to look this guy in the eye, but he forced him to.

"Oh I've heard stories of many loves of the Free Folk." Selwyn laughed.

"Father..." Brienne scolded him with a look.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked, "I'm not stupid. Any man who makes a long journey...any man recovering from an injury who makes a long journey to see a lady's father with a cough has intentions. I do not know how you do it beyond the wall, but here, They speak with the Lady's father...No matter how old the lady may be."

"Father..." Brienne closed her eyes.

"Enough, Brienne, I'm speaking with Tormund." Selwyn narrowed his eyes at the Ginger, "Well?"

"My intentions is to marry her when she is ready, Sir." Tormund said, "My intentions are to keep her happy for the rest of her life. I know we have different up bringings, but That shouldnt matter when it comes to love." Selwyn looked at Brienne.

"And do you love this man?" He asked. Brienne swallowed hard. This subject made her feel very uncomfortable. Love what a silly thing. Love clouded peoples judgements. Love made your heart race and your toes curl.

"I uh...It's...Its new." She mumbled. Tormund smiled. It was working.

"I see..." Selwyn couldn't help but to smile. He really didn't care who her daughter was falling for as long as she was falling for someone. He knew she didn't need anyone to take care of her, but someday He would be gone and there would be no one for Brienne to be with. It was his deep wish for her to find love...Even if it was with a Wildling.


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason, that tiny band of metal weighed her hand down greatly. She knew she was being ridiculous. But it's all she could feel. She spun it around as she stood at guard watching Arya train. She spun it around as she stood in Sansa's meetings with Jon. She spun it around as she watched Tormund shovel dinner into his mouth like some savage. It weighed her down.

Brienne stood in the courtyard, sword in hand, positioned to protect her from any blow The Hound might bright down upon her. This morning he asked her to Parley with him. At first she declined, but then accepted. She needed to keep her skills honed. As much as she liked working with Arya, the height difference made it a little more difficult to feel challenged. At least Sandor, Was equal in strength.

"You need to pay more attention or youre going to lose your fucking head." The Hound brought his sword down. THe clank against hers was almost deafening. She pushed him away.

"I'm paying plenty of attention. I just don't like you much." She said.

"Goood, because I hate you." He replied going after her again, but Brienne was too quick on her feet. THey battled back and forth for a moment before Sandor gave her a chuckled, "You think we're idiots don't you?"

"Oh, i know youre an idiot." She put her sword down. The Hound laughed at he fixed his hair.

"You and the ginger. Thats pretty funny." He said. Brienne narrowed her eyes.

"At least I have someone, You Twat." Brienne slid her sword back in its seethe.

"Oh I have plenty of someones. But not one to put one of those on their hands." He said. Brienne blushed, "Hes a good man. He fights well. He's pretty daft sometimes, but Hes a good guy."

"Youre pretty daft sometimes. Are you done?" She said.

"In my life experience, even if they say theyre yours, if you keep acting like a cunt, they wont stay yours. Maybe try to be less of one towards him." Brienne stared at him. Love advice from The Hound? Youve got to be kidding me. What has this world come to?

"Oh fuck off." Brienne turned and quickly rushed out of there. She could heard the Hound laughing behind her. THat laughter. She heard that so many times growing up. THat wall was still there. One step forward. Two steps back. She ran into her chambers and slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Tormund was sitting in the chair by the fire. She shook her head.

"The Hound. Just being himself." She replied.

"Can you read to me? I'm bored." He asked lifting up a book, "I tried, but I only got a couple words. Gilly keeps trying to show me how to do it, but I don't know. Im as smart as a cod fish, I guess." She looked at the sadness in his eyes.

"As long as you tried, that makes me happy. I'll help you some more tonight." Brienne took the book from him with a small smile.

"I can help you tonight too." Tormund grabbed her hand with arched eyebrows.

"We'll see." Brienne gave him a quick peck on his lips. Even the slightest touch excited him. It was killing him not pushing her down on that bed over there and taking her. Just the thought that he would be her first was enough to get his blood flowing. He watched her remove her armor. he wished she was more comfortable around him to take more off. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Oh stop that."

"I can't help it." He said still grininng from ear to ear.

"Go away. Im tired." She said. tormund shook his head. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere. Youre mine." Brienne narrowed her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did." Brienne turned and looked at him, "I'm not in the mood tonight to play your silly games. People are saying things about us. I don' t like being talked about."

"Who is saying what? Cuz I'll gut them." Tormund din't want his love to feel uncomfortable. He would murder anyone who made her sad.

"Just the Hound." She mumbled as she crawled into bed. It felt extra soft tonight. Maybe it was just because she did some extra training today. Or maybe it was just this ring weighing her down.

"Oh Well, The Hound is a cunt." Tormund laughed, "A good fighter, but still a cunt." He began to unbutton his shirt to crawl into bed next to Brienne. She shook her head.

"What are you doing?" She couldnt even look at him in the eyes.

"I am getting comfortable. I am getting into bed with my woman. I am going to sleep." He told her, "Unless you want more..."

"Define more." Brienne said looking at him. He didn't hesitate one moment with that opening. Tormund creaked the bed as he got in next to her. She looked petrified. How could a woman who was so fearless on the battle field be to full of terror with a man in the bedroom?

"You can tell me when you stop, Love. This dosent have to go any further than my lips upon yours." He said. Brienne smiled weakly. Sometimes the idiot could be so sweet. Tormund got closer to her, drank in her scent for a moment. She smelled like a warrior and that excited him.

He couldn't help the small groan that escaped from his throat as Brienne pulled him against her. Yes, he liked a forceful woman. Like that a lot. He nibbled at her lips as he deepened it ever so slightly. He almost died right there when he felt her body shudder beneath him. It was nice to know he could weaken a warrior with just his powerful kiss.

"I do love you." Brienne whispered against his lips. He melted. The great Free Folk warrior was melting. His heart thudded in his chest loudly. His heart thudded in his ears loudly as he broke the kiss only for a moment. He nibbled at her check and then her neck, causing her to shudder again. Was his beard tickling her or was it something else?

"I love you too." His voice was raspy. His chest heaved with excitement. Brienne almost couldn't contain herself. This was for more incredible already than she had ever expected. His lips felt amazing on her neck. She almost couldn't breath they felt so amazing. His hands roamed her body. the sounds she was making surprised her. And then she felt him kiss her breast. Her eyes shot open.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She gasped for air. Why did this have to feel so amazing?

"Just enjoy it." He mumbled against her pale flesh. Brienne was feeling things she had certainly never felt before. She was feeling body parts of Tormund she had never felt before. Oh she was enjoying it. Very much so.

"I...we..." She gulped trying to form sentences. She felt his hand start to creep higher and higher up her leg. Brienne grabbed it as it got to her thigh, "We need to stop." Tormund groaned slightly, "We can't...go any further." Tormund reluctantly nodded, with his lips still attached. God, she didn't want him to stop at all. "Please."

"Al right." He whispered, pulling away. Tormund laid next to her, trying to adjust himself to be more comfortable. But who was he kidding? There would be no getting comfortable tonight.

"Im sorry." She whispered. he looked over at her with a smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I made a promise to you and I will keep that promise." He said kissing her cheek. THe old Tormund wouldn't have stopped. There had been many times in his past he didnt. But Brienne was different. He loved her and he had never experienced that before. he wanted to do right by her.


	7. Chapter 7

Dare he say, life was going well now. His recovery was a thing of the past. Okay, maybe he could jump from his horse with the most grace, but he never had much grace to begin with. His heart was full every time his lady love looked at him. It was like someone was writing a great romance novel where nothing wrong ever happened. But then when he thought that, he had great pause. He knew the tides would turn soon enough. The people of Westeros rarely had a happy ending.

"I'm already tired of this fucking winter." the Hound muttered kicking a small pile of snow. Tormund looked at him and laughed.

"This is nothing. Just you wait. The Winter will get worse, the snow will get higher. Our food will get scarce. The meekest man will turn into a savage just to eat." He said walking down the road with a slight limp. "It's something to be scared of."

"I don't scare easily." The Hound said. Tormund glanced at Brienne with a shake of his head.

"Will the two of you shut up." Arya hissed as she tried to listen to the sounds on the wind, "If you want to eat tonight, shut your holes." She put up a hand when she heard a rustling. Tormund lifted his bow following the sound Arya heard. A small grey hare jumped out of the bushes. Within a half second, it was impailed with an arrow.

"Enough for me." The Hound said picking it up. "Now do that five hundred times." The four of them continued to walk down the slushy road, wind pushing against their backs. The listened for any kind of foot steps that they could take home for stew. Yes, they still had plenty of meat at the butchers, but soon it would be gone. A twig snapped behind them. They all raised their weapons.

"Who goes there?" Brienne yelled. Four Soldiers stepped out of the bushes, wearing Lannister red. "You are breaching the agreement of territory at this time. I will give you two minutes to vacate before we take action." The men looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You think the Lannisters were really going to stay agreeable to that?" The tallest one laughed.

"Five...Four..." The Hound sighed.

"Three...Two..." Arya lifted up Needle.

"One." Tormund shot his arrow, but it bounced off the chest plate of the shortest man there. In one swift move, All their bodies were together, weapons clanking. Tormund looked at Brienne to make sure she was okay. Who was he kidding? Brienne could have probably handled these found men by herself.

"You Twat! Your ripped my shirt!" The Hound hissed as he plunged his sword into the mans throat. Brienne looked around and saw only one Lannister man still stood.

"Go. Go back to King's Landing and give Ceresei a message." Brienne said, "Tell her she's next." If They were alone, Tormund would have taken her right there. She was so god damn sexy when she was forceful. The last solider didn't even hesitate. He bolted down the snowy road as fast as he could go.

"He got more than your shirt." Arya said poking The Hound gently with Needle.

"Well, fuck." Sandor tore open his shirt to asses the damage, "One scar of many."

"That was very..." Tormund winked at Brienne. She scowled at him.

"Whenever we don't die that's a good day." She informed him. For the next couple of hours, the four fighters walked the snowy trails collecting small game. Their guards never fully down for incoming Lannisters. Brienne felt the winds change and the temperature drop further. She had been through some winters, but never like this.

"If we're not heading back, we should find camp somewhere." The Hound said, "Wind is shifting. A storm is coming."

"There's a shack up ahead. We can camp there." Brienne pointed through the snowy wind. THis storm snuck up on them fast. It would probably be more than a day stuck in that shack. It was a good thing they did find some game. Brienne, with sword extended, walked up to the front door of the shack. She kicked it open. No one was inside. It was much protection from the storm. She could see outside in some spots. But there was a stove to keep them warm. That's all they needed.

The four fighters made themselves at home, but kept their weapons close by. Arya started a meager fire in the stove as Sandor dressed the hare. Tormund bundled up. This was nothing. he had experienced storms much worse than this, but he knew he was the only one here with that experience.

"Use the hare hide to cover some of those holes. Youll be thanking me later." He said rubbing his hands together. Sandor narrowed his eyes at him, ready for a stupid come back to escape his lips, but he nodded. The Ginger arse was right. Once the fire was strong enough, Tormund started to roast some Hare for them to eat. The four of them sat there devouring their prizes.

"Best fuck." Sandor said. Arya and Brienne both shot him a look.

"This She bear." Tormund chuckled and then quickly stopped when he saw the look on Brienne's face, "The best hasnt come yet."

"Pussy." The hound laughed. "As much as The Lannisters suck, they do have a bunch of fine cunts down there." Brienne winced.

"Can we not?" She asked, "Aryas here."

"Oh I'm fine." She shrugged. That sort of talk didn't bother her anymore with the company she kept. She locked eyes with Brienne, "But yes, let's not. there's far better things to talk about."

"Like these two loves birds bloody wedding?" Sandor rolled his eyes, "Spare me from those details."

"When is it happening?"Arya didn't really care, but she didnt want there to be silence.

"I say when we get back." Tormund shoved more meat into his mouth.

"When the winter is over." Brienne said. She wasnt ready to have the attention all on her. Tormund frowned.

"That could be many years. I could have grey hair by then." He said. Brienne shrugged, "Do you not want to marry me at all, Brienne?" Sandor and Arya exchanged looks. She sighed looking at him.

"Can we not do this right now with them right here?" She asked. The Hound started whistling, pretending he wasnt listening.

"No. We will do it." He said in a gruff voice, "Do you not want to be my wife or have giant babies with me?"

"I..." Giant babies? They've never really talked about children and the thought of children terrified her, "Of course I want to marry you. I just...It's a lot to take on right now. I'm not ready for all that fanfare."

"We don't have to have fanfare. I dont like fanfare myself. well, I do like feasts. I just want to get married in front of the old gods." TOrmund said, "I just need you and a heartstree and I'm happy. your religion is with all the rules and fanfare. Our God is all around us. He was the hare we just ate and the wind whipping at these walls. Thats all we need to seal our marriage, Brienne. Your father gave me his blessing. That should be enough for you."

"It is enough for me." She mumbled.

"Or we can do it the other Free Folk way and I kidnap you and you try to kill me." Tormund arched his eyebrow, "THeres absolutely no fanfare there."

"I like that one." Sandor chuckled, "Almost bloodshed defines most marriages." Brienne rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe they were having this talk in from of The Hound. She wouldn't hear the last of it.

"I'm almost to that point." Tormund said. He didn't care about how her Gods saw him. He would do it his way, if she was going to act like this. Arya turned her back to them. She really didn't need to be here for this.

"I never was one of those girls who dreamed of getting marriage, so I'm not even sure exactly what I want. I havent been very religious of late, so how the ceremony happens, it's not important to me, but I would like my father there." She said, "And Im not wearing a dress."

"I wouldnt ask that of you." Tormund smirked. Brienne looked at Sandor. he was grinning like he was watching some play on a stage.

"Well, then...We can send a raven to my father and to it when we get back." She said. Her heart started pounding in her chest. Marriage meant other things and other things scared her.

"That's my girl!" Tormund slapped his knee.

"Polish up your finest armor for this wedding." The Hound chuckled.

"Youre not coming." Brienne frowned.

"You wouldn't catch me there." He informed her. brienne looked over at Tormund. He looked happy. he looked incredibly happy. It wasnt that she didn't want to marry him. She did. She did more than anything, but it was just all so new and scary. She wasn't made for this.


	8. Chapter 8

The snow gently fell upon Winterfell. The temperature was tolerable for once with the winds dispersing. The people bustled about their business. Brienne stood on the balcony watching the people. They were clueless to how terrified at that moment she was. It was silly really, Brienne the Warrior was terrified.

"It's muddy here." Selwyn stood beside his daughter, "But then again everywhere is muddy nowadays."

"Aye..." She said. He glanced at her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. Brienne nodded.

"Somewhat." She looked down, "My armor is getting all marked up." Selwyn smiled.

"Well, let's polish it up." He said leading her back to his chamber, "When you were a little girl, I never thought it'd be armor youd be wearing." Brienne chuckled.

"To be fair, I never thought I'd be here in armor either." She said as her father picked up the canister of salve.

"On our wedding day, Your mother was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her dress. her hair. The smell of her. Everything was so beautiful." Selwyn said. brienne frowned slightly, "And you, My child, are just as beautiful on your wedding day. Tormund is a lucky man to have you."

"He is." Brienne laughed nervously. Love couldn't be the thing that brings Brienne the Warrior down.

"I gave him the rings your mother and I used. I know the two of you have agreed to have more of a Northern ceremony, but I am honored you will be using them." Selwyn said as he polished his daughter.

"Of course, Father. I wish she was here. Maybe that is why Im feeling so much sadness." Brienne looked in the mirror. She certainly didn't look like a Bride, but that was what she wanted and honestly, probably what Tormund wanted.

"oh I know, My love. I wish she was here as well to see this." Selwyn sighed. "There. perfect." He gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Whenever you are ready. We can go."

"I know." Her knees quivered at the thought of it finally being time. The ceremony would just be the three of them. Not too much fanfare at this time. Tormund insisted on ale and boar afterwards. Brienne agreed. Anything to keep their wedding night further away. Brienne nodded, taking her fathers arm. She sucked in her breath as they walked down the hallway, as they walked down the stairs, as they walked outside.

Brienne the warrior shook as they walked toward the pond. It looked beautiful all frozen over. The trees looked beautiful with a soft coat of snow. Tormund stood at the tree grinning from ear to ear. Brienne felt faint, which was silly. She had caused great blood shed without a tremble, but this...this made her tremble.

"Are you all right?" Selwyn looked at her. She nodded. He led his daughter towards her future husband. Both men were filled with pride. "Brienne, of the House Tarth, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Me! Oh...Tormund of the Free Folk." He was practically bouncing on his feet. "Who gives her?"

"Lord Selwyn of House Tarth." Selwyn beamed with pride as he took his ring from Tormund and handed it to Brienne. They were writing their own traditions now. "Brienne, my fair daughter, do you take this man?" Brienne licked her lips. Surely, she would faint. She put the ring on Tormund's finger.

"I take this man." She croaked out.  
"And Tormund of the Free Folk, do you take this woman?" Tormund put the ring on Brienne's finger.

"I take this woman." He said wanting to take her right then and there.

"Through the eyes of the Old Gods and The Seven, youre now husband and wife." Selwyn looked like he was going to burst with happiness. Tormund couldnt help himself, but his kissed her in front of the weeping tree. "Welcome to my family tree." Selwyn shook Tormunds hand.

"Let's feast!" Tormund cheered. Brienne laughed with nerves. Maybe she could puke behind the tree without anyone noticing.

* * *

The music was loud. The voices were loud. The ale was flowing. People were dancing and kissing. Brienne sat at the head table with a small smile upon her face. She couldnt believe she actually did it. Soemthing she thought she would never do. ALl these people were here for...okay, they were here for the ale and boar, but that was okay.

"Are you okay, My lady?" Tormund plopped down next to her with some sort of meat hanging out of his mouth.

"Aye. It's just all overwhelming, I suppose." She smiled watching Podrick dance in front of the fireplace, "He's had a lot to drink."

"It dosent take too much with him I'm afraid." Tormund laughed. "So, I dont know how it works. Am I a Lord?" Brienne laughed.

"I don't think so? I'm honestly not sure, we did our ceremony a little different than most." She said, "I suppose, once I am head of Tarth...may that be in many years."

"Aye." Tormund patted her metallic leg. Selwyn walked over and handed her a tiny brown package.

"Your mother saved this for you for once you started having children. She made it herself." Selwyn smiled with sadness. Brienne opened it up and picked up the smallest bonnet she had ever seen. It felt so delicate under her callused fingers.

"Thank you, Father." She looked at Tormund and smiled weakly. How would having a child even work? They had no home, only a single room. She wouldnt be able to fight with fear of death of her unborn child. And the thought of not fighting and protecting the Stark women made her want to vomit (for the hundredth time that day) So much that they should have talked about. "It's lovely."

"If you want to dance, ill dance." Tormund said. Brienne laughed loudly.

"Oh, I don't dance." She said.

"Good. Me either." Tormund reached over and took her hand. His finger slowly stroked her wedding ring. Brienne's heart skipped a few beats. She linked her fingers with his. It was amazing what love did to a person. "It's getting late."

"It is." Brienne said.

"Do you want to stay or...go back?" Tormund didn't want to seem too excited for what was to come, but he couldnt help it. It had been too long since he had made love to a woman. He wanted to make this special for Brienne, but honestly he wasnt sure how long he would last.

"We can go back. it's get too loud in here and I just want to be with you." Brienne smiled. Tormund didn't hesitate. He jumped up and yanked her to her feet. Her armor clanked against the table. Tormund gave Jon a quick wave as he pulled Brienne out into the streets. She laughed, "Relax."

"Im relaxed. very relaxed." He said slowing his pace. Brienne looked up at the nights sky and smiled. Snowflakes clung to her eye lashes as they walked hand in hand.

"Was it how you imagined?" She asked him.

"It was better." He said giving her hand a slight squeeze. This time two years ago, he never would have imagined, he'd be walking hand in hand with some gorgeous beauty. He never thought he'd be married. If some of the Free Folk saw how lovey dovey he was being, theyd laughed in his face and probably slit his throat. Tormund kissed her knuckles as they walked up the stairs to their chambers, "You looked really shiny tonight."

"Freshly polished." She winked. Brienne's steps slowed as they walked up to the door. this was it. There was no turning back. She was someone's wife now. She had her duties to do. Thankfully, it wasnt an arrange marriage that seemed to happen so much. The two of them walked into the room. Brienne could hear her heart beat in her ears as she began to take off her armor. Tormund tended to the fire to make sure they would stay warm that evening. Tormund looked at her. She looked scared.

"We don't have to do this." He said.

"I want to though." Brienne replied.

"All right. But you can always tell me to stop if you wish." He said taking two big steps towards her.

In his past, he would have just grabbed her and had his way, but not with her he couldnt (should could probably kill him if he did that) Brienne nodded slowly. Tormund helped her out of her armor. So many layers. it was maddening him. Brienne's knees felt weak as she felt his hands on her body, slowly removing her clothes. With her sword, she felt protected and nothing made her weak. But with out it, she felt so vulnerable. Tormund grinned when he finally exposed her back and her shoulder. Such pale skin. He put his lips on her shoulder blade causing Brienne to shudder. Tormund groaned against her skin. This was it. Brienne, finally fully undressed, turned to face him. Her face blushed as Tormunds mouth hung open.

"What?" She said trying to cover up. But he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Youre beautiful. All of this was under all of that?" He reached out as stroked a scar on her stomach.

"I don't understand how you see this as beautiful." She said, "I'm covered in scars."

"Scars show me that youre a strong warrior. You won. Not them. And you have tits." He said. Brienne let out a laugh. "All of that together is very very beautiful."

"Thank you." Brienne said as he pulled her against his body. Tormund kissed her collar bone as his rough hands explored her back and her bottom. Brienne felt at home in his arms. This was what love meant to her. Tormund carefully pushed her back towards their bed. She climbed in as he removed his own clothes. She chuckled, "Youre pretty hairy all over."

"It keeps us Wildlings warm." He winked crawling in to bed with her. Tormunds hands explored her muscular legs. His own heart raced as he explored her body. This was his. All his. "I'll go slow if you want me to." His voice was deep and throaty. It excited Brienne.

"I just...need you." She whispered. Her armor was off, both physical and mental armor. Tormund nodded against her neck. This was it. Brienne wrapped her arms around Tormund and closed her eyes. She was giving her honor to her husband, something she thought would never happen.

She had expected there to be pain when Tormund entered her, but there wasn't. It was hard for Brienne to put into words. Bliss? Ecstasy? Words that havent been invented yet? She breathed heavily against cheek. This was what she had been putting off for so long? She had been crazy.

"Fucking..." Tormund couldnt even speak. He bit his lip, trying to last as long as possible for her. He didn't want this to ever end honestly. Brienne was the best he had ever felt.

Brienne began to tremble. What was this feeling stirring deep down with in her? Was this what all those campfire stories she heard were about? If so, she never wanted it to end. Her breathing became heavy. Her fingers gripped his arms tightly.

"Tor..." She bit her lip.

"It's okay." He whispered. Brienne's breath caught in her throat as Her entire body began to quake. Yes, she wanted this feeling every singe day for the rest of her life. She felt Tormund's body shudder against hers as new sounds escaped from her mouth. Soon, they were both laying there, panting. Her body still tingled as he crawled next to her. "Are...you all right?"

"More than all right." She licked her lips, "That was..."

"I know." Tormund grinned. They laid there side by side, with their eyes closed. This had been the best night in Brienne's life. It was worth the wait. It excited her to see where this marriage may go.


	9. Chapter 9

_Her little bare feet ran down the cold hallway. She loved hearing her feet echo in these vast halls. She jumped onto the chairs and jumped off with a thud. There was nothing lady like about her. She giggled as she stopped in front of her parent's chamber door. Selwyn walked up to her._

 _"You ready to go in there, My love?" Selwyn knelt down in front of his daughter. She nodded._

 _"Yes, Father." She said, bouncing on her feet. There was no keeping this one calm. Selwyn ran his hand over her blond ringlets._

 _"Now Mummy dosent feel very well, but she needed to see you. You must be on your best behavior and no jumping on the bed." He said looking deep into her crystal blue eyes. Selwyn took in a deep breath and opened the door. Brienne darted into the room but then remembered what her father had said. She slowed her pace. She bit her lip looking over at the bed. Her mother didn't look much like her mother. Brienne pushed a chair of to her bedside and climbed up._

 _"Mummy?" She whispered. Emilia opened her eyes and smiled weakly._

 _"Brienne my darling." She took her daughter's tiny hand. "Look how beautiful you look."_

 _"Septa made sure I put on my prettiest dress." Brienne tried very hard not to bounce, "Are you ill, mummy?"_

 _"Yes, my love." Emilia said trying not to cry._

 _"Where's the baby?" Brienne looked around. "Why isnt the baby in your tummy anymore?"_

 _"It was very early. Babies...Babies need to be in their mum's tummies for a very long time, but this one did not want to stay. She was too little to breath on her own." Emilia closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "She went to see our Seven."_

 _"Oh." Brienne didn't understand what her mother was talking about._

 _"Listen, My darling. My words are very important." Emilia said._

 _"CHildren should listen to their parents." Brienne said. Emilia chuckled with a weak cough._

 _"I am going to die. I will no longer be on this Earth. I am going to be with our Ancestors." emilia said, with tears in her eyes, "But I need to tell you how proud I am of you, Brienne. It's so hard being a proper little girl. I know how hard it is, but you try to very hard. When I am not here anymore, You will be the lady of the house."_

 _"I'm not a lady. I'm just a girl." Brienne said with a frown._

 _"You with be Lady Brienne of House Tarth. You need to mind you Father and you brother. You need to listen to them, but you need to listen to your heart. You need to follow your own path in life." Emilia said shifting in bed._

 _"Can I fight Jared?" Brienne asks._

 _"If he strikes you first." Emilia said. "But listen, You are going to grow up to be a very great Warrior. Your name will be in history books. Men will fear you, but one man will not. You are to treat him with kindness. You will marry him."_

 _"Ewww." Brienne wrinkled her little nose._

 _"You will marry him. You will have four beautiful children, but only three will live past their first birthday." Emilia said._

 _"I will have a dead baby?" Brienne frowned._

 _"Aye, but not before he touched your heart and made you happy for such a short time. But your other three children will go on to do many great things by your side." Emilia said closing her eyes, "They will carry our name and do amazing things. They will change the world."_

 _"But I don't want a dead baby." Brienne said._

 _"All the greatest women in history has one. It's what makes us stronger. It is what gives us our fight, it's when you bury more than one it makes you weak." Emilia said, "I cannot fight anymore, My love, you must do it for me."_

 _"Always, Mummy! I'll make you proud." Brienne insisted._

 _"You already make me proud, My little Sapphire." Emilia told her. Brienne looked down to see she was sitting in a pool of blood. "Time has come."_

 _"No, Mummy." Brienne cried. The blood began to spill onto the floor. Tears flowed from brienne._

 _"I love you so much." Emilia said._

 _"Please don't die, mother!" Brienne screamed. "Mummy! Mummy!" Her parent's bed chamber began to fill with blood. Brienne jumped on her chair to try to stay our of the flood. She looked over at the bed and her mother was gone. "Mummy!"_

* * *

"Mummy!" Brienne bolted up in bed, covered in sweat. Her entire body shook. What a horrible horrible dream. She looked at the empty bed beside her. Tormund took his leave for a week to tend to his people beyond the broken wall. She sat in bed for a moment thinking about her mothers words. Four children, but only three survive. She hoped it was just a dream and not a prophecy. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

Brienne began to get dressed. She wondered if she should shadow Lady Sansa or Arya today. Sometimes she wished she could clone herself. But if her dream were to come true, she would have some great warriors to stand by her side. Breakfast. First she would get breakfast. Most likely it would be oatmeal, but oatmeal would be a welcomed warm meal right about now.

Even though she knew the white walkers were no longer a threat, Brienne worried about Tormund beyond the broken wall. Man was something one should fear more than the supernatural at times. With the Lannisters breaking their oath, she knew an attack could happen at any moment, anywhere.

"Oatmeal, M'lady." The keep handed her big bowl of oatmeal as soon as she walked in. She smiled out of politeness and found a seat. It tasted horrible, but it warmed her and that was exactly what she needed.

"May I sit?" Podrick stood above her with a smile.

"If you must." She said shoveling food into her mouth. He sat down in front of her, practically dancing in his seat, "What?"

"It's my nameday." He said. Shit, Brienne thought.

"I know. Your gift isnt done yet." She said.

"Oh I dont need a gift from you, but thank you anyway." He told her. "Someone left me some cornbread in front of my chamber door."

"Secret admirer?" Brienne arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe." Podrick ate more of the mush. Brienne tapped her spoon against her bowl.

"Let me ask you something."She said, "How prophetic do you suppose dreams are?" Podrick stared at her for a moment, "Never mind."

"No no. Im honored youre asking me." He said to her, "Im not sure. Probably some are. Some are probably just memories. some are probably a mixture of both."

"That's what i was afraid of." Brienne murmured.

"Tell me about it." He said.

"No i won't burden this on your shoulders on your nameday." She said scraping the bowl with her spoon. Podrick gave her a look, only her father gave her at times. "I dreamed my mother propheized my children would be great warriors of sorts."

"Youre going to have babies?" Podrick giggled.

"Oh shut it." Brienne pushed back her chair, "Meet me in the courtyard for training after supper." Podrick nodded as Brienne left the hall. Fucking Podrick. he knew nothing about dreams. She was stupid for asking him about hers. there were far more qualified people to asked. She walked into the blacksmith, "Gendry."

"Oh! Hi!" He smiled at her taking his helmet off, "Came for the sword?"

"Aye. Today is his nameday. I forgot." She said looking around the building.

"Here." Gendry beamed with pride as he took out the sword. it glistened in the fire's glow. Brienne took hold of it and hefted it in her hands/

"This is gorgeous." She said, looking at the markings, "Gendry, this is amazing. You have talent."

"Thank you. I figured the boy would like it." He said as Brienne handed him a pouch of coin, "This is too much."

"Not for this work, Gendry. It's breath taking." Brienne put the sword back. "Do you believe in prophecies?"

"Prophecies? No. You make your own destiny, M'lady. You are the one who makes your future shit or joyful." He said.

"Smart man." Brienne said as she took her leave. She didn't know why she let her dream bother so much, or why she was asking the likes of Podrick and Gendry. It had been many years since she saw her mother, even in her dreams. She hoped it was just a regular dream stirred up because of their new marriage. She wasn't ready to birth a child or bury one.


	10. Chapter 10

It had felt good going back to his people. He had missed being one with the snowy land. He missed sleeping in his hut with the winds whipping at the walls. He missed eating over an open fire every night. The smells of the open world were so much different than they were in Winterfell.

As much as Tormund missed those things, he missed his wife more. The trek to and from took a long time. Next time, he wouldn't turn down the horse like an idiot. He stepped through the broken wall, past men still clearing the destruction after all these months. He wondered what they would do now. As far as they knew, there was no longer a threat in the wilderness, but then again this was Westeros, Anything could turn into a threat at the drop of a hat.

As he continued to walk back to his new home, he was left in his thoughts. He hoped he would make it back before sundown. he was ready to see Brienne. He hoped she understood why he had to go back every so often. Yes. the Free Folk were free people, they didn't have Kings and Queens, but they did have respect for each other and their 'leader'. If Tormund didn't check in and take care of the silly squabbles, they would choose someone else to do his job. So much more difficult than these Southern kings and queens, he thought.

The winds shifted making his trek a little bit easier now. He picked up his speed. Every night he dreamt of Brienne and her muscular body. They had to figure out how to run this marriage. Being in Winterfell meant he was too far from his people. Being out in the lands meant Brienne was too far from her job. Maybe he could build her a huge hut right in the middle of the Journey. Brienne deserved more than a hut. She was a Lady after all.

He sighed heavily as he could see Winterfell's walls off in the distance. Right about now he could use the warmth of his wife's massive body against him. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of her smell. She always smelled like Earth. He loved that smell. No fancy perfumes for her. She was a real woman. Tormund quickened his step. He needed his fair lady. As Winterfell got closer, he got more and more excited.

And here he was, at winterfell, home away from home. The guards opened the gates for him thankfully without fuss. The guards at Winterfell weren't always the brightest. He stood in the courtyard looking around. People should be cheering that he was back he was Tormund, the greatest person in Westeros. He smiled when his eyes rested on his tall maiden.

She stood at attention behind Sansa, listening carefully to the conversation between Sansa and Jon. Not too close to not make Sansa uncomfortable, but close enough if some sort of danger were to come, she could protect the Stark woman. Brienne turned and locked eyes with Tormund. She grinned fro ear to ear. She leaned over to Sansa and the two ladies began to talk. Sansa looked at him with a smile. Brienne nodded and ran over to him.

"It's been so long." Tormund said with open arms. Brienne stopped in front of him.

"Too..." She trailed off for a moment. Tormund arched his eyebrow. Before he even too another breath, Brienne's breakfast spewed out of her mouth, all over his furs.

"Not the welcome home I was expecting...but Ive seen worse." Tormund looked down at his clothes.

"I am so so sorry." brienne was mortified. She looked around her expecting to see everyone laughing, but no one noticed. "I think I'm tired of oatmeal."

"Well, I am now too." He said. "Let's get back to the room so I can take these off and you can lay down." Brienne nodded. She couldnt believe she just got sick on her husband, but frankly Tormund thought it was hilarious and he would be lying if he didn't want to bed her even more now.

* * *

Tormund laid next to his wife, just smiling at her. She had no idea how gorgeous she was. The glow from the fire danced off her naked body made it look even more attractive. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Okay. I feel better laying down." She said to him putting her hand on top of his.

"Do you think..." He trailed off, "Your blood come?" Brienne frowned.

"I'm not withchild. Im just tired of the food here." She turned her back to him. He chuckled, pressing his body against hers. "And when my blood comes is none of your business."

"Well, it kind of is." Tormund said putting his hand back on her stomach. "You forget I've had children before. I know how woman's bodies look and act."

"Tormund Giantsbane. Seer of all woman's woes." She said. He nipped at her shoulder blade with a chuckle, "It's been awhile honestly, but mine dosent always come when it's supposed to. It's been that way from the beginning."

"Well, I think we're going to have a giant baby with your eyes and my hair." He said.

"DOn't get your hopes up. I'm not ready for that role." Brienne informed him. She had too much going on that have a child.

"Well, I am." He said giving her a gentle squeeze. "Promise you speak with the Maester." brienne laid there for a moment nodded.

"I will." She sighed. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want her dreams to come true. She wasn't ready to weaken even more from love.

* * *

Brienne was angry at him for making her go see Maester Frast. But he honestly didn't care. He loved this moment. This moment also reminded him he needed his other children to be with him more. Munda was growing into a beautiful woman last time he saw her on his last visit. His boys wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't blame them honestly. They were off doing their own thing somewhere beyond the broken wall. He saw Torwynd in passing his last visit, but his boy didn't even look his way.

"Tormund, you can come in now." Maester Frast led him into the room where brienne was getting redressed. She looked mad.

"Well?" He asked. Maester Frast gave a soft chuckle.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into your wife. I told her she needs to take it easy now. No more sword fighting." he said with a shrug as Brienne gave him a look, "But do as you wish." Tormund grinned.

"Are you carrying my seed!?" He asked.

"Don't look so happy." She said.

"We'll make great babies!" He wanted to cheer. It took every ounce of strength for Brienne not to burst into tears in front of the Maester. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready/ She wasn't ready. "Youre a great woman, brienne. This is nothing."

"This is how my mother died." Brienne told him with tears in her eyes. Tormund sighed.

"But it won't happen to you. Youre Brienne of fucking Tarth. Warrior wife of Tormund Giantsbane. You are the strongest person I've ever met." He said, "My seed makes strong babies. I have yet to lose one." Brienne couldn't help but to chuckle. The winter was cold and long. She prayed to the Seven that it would end before her child came. She feared the worse and expected the worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Brienne stood in front of the mirror with a grimace. Never she cared about her appearance before, but now if was different. Now her armor didn't fit. Her chain mail didn't fit. At least her linens still fit, but she was sure that wouldn't be for long. It was strange to her to watch her stomach move from within. She had been around very few pregnant women. She suddenly regretted that. She had no idea what to expect.

"M'lady, Lady Sansa has requested to see you in her chambers." Podrick said standing in the doorway, "youre massive." Brienne narrowed her eyes at the young boy, "In a beautiful way I mean of course."

"Fuck off." She hissed. Men could be so insensitive. Tormund would exclaim the same thing every time he saw her. She wanted to cut his cock off every time he said it. Brienne slammed her door and rushed down the hallway to Sansa's room. "Your Grace?"

"Oh enough of that." Sansa flitted around her room, "The Hound informed me that youre not your usual self out in training?" _The Hound is a twat_ , Brienne thought. She wondered when he'd leave Winterfell because she was growing very tired of him.

"Well, I'm trying, My lady. But its getting more difficult as the weeks go on." Brienne said with regret, "But I feel fully capable protecting you need be."

"Oh, I know youre fully capable." Sansa turned with a smile, "But I would feel more comfortable if you didn't go out on patrol. I know you are a warrior and it's in your nature to protect. But Theres plenty of time for that. You need to take care of yourself and that babe of yours."

"With all due respect, Lady Sansa-"

"You are to see to the training of the children with Arya. You are to join Jon and I in the meetings. But my main concern is you to rest. See the Maester when you need. Gilly will be at your lady services." Sansa said. Brienne sighed deeply. She was getting a headache.

"I have Podrick." Brienne said, cheeks red with anger.

"And now You have Gilly. I highly doubt Podrick would feel comfortable speaking of your changing body. Gilly will be by your side when you need something. Maester Frast said you need to rest." Sansa said. Never in a million years did she think she'd be ordering Brienne of Tarth around. It frightened her slightly.

"You spoke with Maester Frast?" Brienne put her hands on her hips.

"Aye. Please, Brienne, take these couple months to rest. You will need it. When we fight the Lannisters, I need you in top shape, both physically and mentally. This is an order." Sansa said. brienne stared at her for a moment.

"As you wish." Brienne said, heart breaking. She knew this order would come sooner or later. She just didn't prepare herself for it.

"Oh stop looking like a sad puppy." Sansa laughed. "Go enjoy it. Gilly is waiting for you in the hall."

"As you wish." Brienne turned on her heels. Sad puppy dog. Fuck that. She was an angry wolf at this moment. Brienne stomped down the stairs, baby inside began to kick her hard. She put her hand on her stomach. The baby immediately calmed down. This was her nightmare. She was born to fight, not sit in the corner and sew.

"Brienne!" Gilly waved when she entered. I can do this. I'm a great warrior.

"Gilly..." Brienne gave her a nod and sat in front of her.

"I'm so pleased I can be of your service during your pregnancy. Feel free to ask me anything." She said. Little Sam ran up to her with a loaf of bread in his hands, drool coming out of his mouth and snot coming out of his nose. Brienne stared at him and wanted to throw up. Gilly chuckled, "It's different when it's your own child, i promise."

"I don't do children." brienne said.

"You do, when you hold that babe in your arms for the first time. Your world changes. You now have something worth fighting for." Gilly said ruffling Little Sams hair.

"I like my world the way it is." Brienne said. Gilly chuckled again.

"Of course you do, Youre a noble woman. Youre a warrior. Youre married to a warrior and have a nice home. Try being Your own stepmother. Try having your father bed you. Or live in fear that he will murder your baby if its a boy." Gilly said. "You M'Lady, have a good life." Brienne nodded slowly. Craster made her want to puke.

"I'm sorry, Gilly." Brienne apologized.

"No needs for apologies. That was a long time ago. Now, Im happy." She said, "I have Sam now. both sams."

"It's hard for me to accept, this life. My mother died after having my sister. So, the thought of having to go through that..."Brienne trailed off.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Maester Frast is young and well studied." Gilly said, "If something happens, he can help. I'll be by your side if you need anything."

"Tormund can help." Brienne said. Gilly shook her head.

"He can stay out. This is what we were made to do." She said. "Have you thought of names?"

"No. That is where we disagree. Tormund's tradition is to name them on their second nameday. Well, I suppose you know that. Ours on the day they were born. Burying a child with no name means the child will not be at peace." Brienne said. Gilly reached over and touched Brienne's hand.

"You mustent think like that, Brienne." She said, "I know the world we live in now isn't the best, but never think about the maybes. Focus on the nows." Brienne stared at her. She never thought much of Gilly before. She was married to a Wildling so she new they were a bit different, but Gilly was smarter than she had expected. Sam had taught her well.

"Thank you." Brienne said, "Come. Training as started. What about Little Sam? When are you going to start him with a sword?" Gilly looked at her child. "We start with wooden swords. All men should learn how to carry a sword whether its his chosen profession or not."

"I don't know..." Gilly bit her lip, "I was hoping he'd be a scholar like Sam."

"Even Sam knows how to hold a sword." Brienne said. Gilly stood up with a nod.

"All right...Come Sam, youre going to go play with M'Lady." She said taking the sticky hand in hers. Brienne watched as the two of them skipped hand in hand in front of her. Little Sam giggled as he kicked the snow in front of him. Brienne smiled. Okay, they were cute.

"Arya, we have a new solider." Brienne scooted Little sam into the training yard.

"Perfect timing. Let's find a sturdy sword for him." Arya smiled at the boy.

"Imma a Sodder, Mummy!" He squealed when Arya handed him a small wooden sword. Brienne chuckled as she rubbed her stomach. Okay, If this was how having a child would be should could handle that. Maybe Gilly was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Tormund and Jon stood on the snowy hill looking down at the farm. The light snow fall looked beautiful on the country side. A week prior, Tormund had went to his friend and asked for help with a surprise for Brienne. Normally, he would have just done it on his own, taken everything on his own, but he didn't want to step on Jon's toes. He was getting soft in his old age.

"This is fine, My friend. It's been abandoned since Bolten." Jon said walking down the hill, "THe lands are yours if you wish."

"Aye. It'll do." Tormund said looking at the house. "She is tired of the room and she deserves a castle, but this will do."

"I don't blame her. I have troubles staying in one place too." Jon said opening the door of the cottage, "It needs some work, I suppose. Do you think she'll be mad that you got this without asking her first?"

"Most likely." Tormund said running his hand over the dusty table. A home. The thought frightened Tormund slightly. It seemed so permenant. But a home also meant he could fuck her where ever he wanted. He grinned, "Fucking on the table." Jon looked at him.

"You might want to clean it first." He slapped the man on his back with a chuckle.

"Fuck that. I'm going to bed Brienne everywhere but the bed in this house." Tormund said thrusting his hips in the air.

"You might want to ask first. From what I hear pregnant woman aren't as agreeable as they were not pregnant and Brienne wasn't very agreeable to begin with." Jon pointed out.

"Well, I got her pregnant somehow." Tormund chuckled with a shrug. "Smells like sheep shit back here." He stepped out back and walked to the barn.

"Well, it used to be a sheep farm." Jon said kicking the fence. It wobbled slightly. "I dont know anyone with sheep for buy right now, but you might want to go down to the Hurst Farm. I hear they have a big litter of Pigs. and ask nicely. Don't just take them." He knew how his friend was. Once a free folk always a free folk.

"Now that's no fun." Tormund said knocking on the barn. It seems sturdy enough.

"Can I ask you something without it getting out?" Jon asked.

"Aye." Tormund said making sure the rest of the barn was still sturdy.

"How'd you know? That Brienne was the one?" Jon asked. Tormund laughed.

"Oh we're having a love chat, Are we, Lad? I just knew. She was different than any other woman I've been with. I didn't just want to bed her, i wanted to be with her." He said, "Is this about Dragon mother?"

"Yes." Jon smiled.

"Well, just fucking marry her all ready. We all know youre going to. Stop being a pussy about it." Tormund turned and looked at her, "Plus, she has two fucking dragons, Mate. That is bad ass."

"Bad Ass." Jon chuckled.

"Just do it." Tormund said, "Do it the Free Folk way and just kidnap her and bed her and then youre good. no fuss."

"Her Grace deserves a fuss." Jon said with a smile. Tormund shrugged.

"Some don't care. find one that dosent care." He said.

* * *

"You got us some pigs?" Brienne's nose wrinkled as she stood in the barn. Four small pigs we cuddled in the corner sound asleep. She hated farm animals. She hated wildlife. She hated everything lately. Pigs looked good on a spear. Pig looked good on her plate.

"Aye. Two boys and Two girls. I traded them for some of the shit i found in the house." Tormund said, "Figure we could eat one of the boys in a few months and hope the girls have little baby piggies."

"What are we feeding them in the mean time?" Brienne said crossing her hands.

"Stuff. I'll find them stuff." He said. "Are you mad?"

"Not mad...But Ill be having too much to tend to in a couple months, Tormund. I can't take of a farm. I know nothing of running a farm." She said to him.

"Okay, Miss Highborn, I know plenty of tending to animals. It's my job, not yours." he informed her, "You don't even have to help clean the house. Sam and Gilly volunteered."

"Because theyre kind, but its not their work either." Brienne said looking back at the house. "It certainly is different."

"No worse than you staying in a single room for years. I know it's not Tarth, but it's ours, so...shut the fuck up." Tormund was mad. She rarely saw him mad anymore and never at her.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that. Secondly, fuck you." Brienne turned on her heels and walked back into the cottage where Gilly was doing her best to sweep up the mess in the kitchen. Sam and Little Sam were sparring with stick, getting underfoot. "Go help Tormund. Get out of my house." Sam glanced at Gilly.

"As you wish. Come, Sam." Sam ushered the little boy out in front of him. Brienne sighed as she picked up a wash rag.

"Sorry." She said, "Im not myself lately."

"Aye, you are. it's all part of being pregnant. This is a lovely house. Youre very lucky. Sam said he would build me my very own house, but he dosent know what he's doing. I told him we should go back to his home, his sister has the seat right now. But he insisted this is his home. Oh look at me...I'll shut up." Gilly tucked her hair behind her ears and began to sweep again.

"It's all right." Brienne washed the table. Sometimes silence was the wrong thing for her. It left her in her thoughts. "Do you like the name Emilia?"

"Oh yes. It's lovely." Gilly said, "Is that the name you picked out?"

"One of them. It was my mother's name." Brienne said. As much as she appreciated Gilly by her side, she wished it was her mother.

"And for a boy?" Gilly asked. Brienne shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Tormund mentioned Viggo. It means battle I believe, but we havent really talked too much about it." She said. "I'm kind of forcing him to choose something. I feel more comfortable having them ready."

"Both are mighty nice names. You can't go wrong." Gilly said. Brienne took in a deep breath a pain shot through her groin, "You all right, M'lady?" She nodded.

"I'm just been getting pains. They come and they go." Brienne said.

"That's your body preparing for the baby." Gilly smiled largely, "Could be any time. We should make sure your room is clean first, just in case you go soon."

"Oh I have plenty of time still. Maester says two more months." Brienne informed Gilly. The girl shrugged.

"Babies come when theyre ready, not you." She said. Panic began to set in. Brienne's chest tightened. She wasn't ready. She had to wash this house from top to bottom before she even thought about having a baby here. She wasn't going to die during childbirth. Her child wasn't going to die. Brienne was a warrior and she had some protecting to do.


	13. Chapter 13

The house was just about done. Three weeks of dusting and scrubbing and nailing every loose board in the building. Brienne had to admit, it was starting to feel like a home. Now she knew why all those fancy girls couldnt wait for a home and family. It felt nice. It almost made her soft. She eased hersef down into a chair at the table. Tormund had made a nice spicy stew for dinner that night.

"You okay?" Tormund asked, spooning stew into his mouth.

"Tired." She said. every day, it seemed she grew bigger. Thank god, she had been strong and in shape before she got pregnant, or she'd be complaining even more of her sore body.

"Eat and then go rest your feet. I'll clean up everything." He said, not even looking at food was extra good tonight. She looked at the bowl. she couldnt even eat. Brienne just felt off.

"I feel funny." She ran her hand over her stomach. He glanced at her with an arched eyebrow, "I can't explain it more than that."

"All right..." Ladies were funny, Tormund thought. He eyed her carefully as she shifted in her chair back and forth. She took in a slow breath and released it. "Brienne?"

"What?" She mumbled.

"Whatsa Matter?" He asked.

"I just feel off is all." She pulled herself into a standing position. "I'll walk it off." Tormund eyed her carefully. He knew what women looked like when it was getting close to time. And she looked like it. She began to walk back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Should I go get Gilly or Maester?" He asked.

"Oh don't be silly. I just..." Brienne stopped everything. Deep down, she felt something pop. She couldn't describe it. But then everything happened fast. She looked down to see waters streaming down her legs, "My waters..." Tormund jumped up.

"Your waters!" he exclaimed jumping up from his chair.

"Why wont it stop!? It just keeps coming!" She cried. They both stood there frozen for a moment. "Oh my god...The baby is coming."

"Aye! Let me go fetch...people!" Tormund grabbed his furs, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I look like I'm pissing myself! Go!" Brienne clutched her stomach, unsure what to do. THis was very strange, very very strange. and very gross already. Brienne held her stomach as she waddled into her bedroom. _This was it_ , She thought. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Brienne laid in her bed trying very hard to ignore the pain. She had been beaten and stabbed before, but nothing prepared her for this pain. This was a whole new world.

"Do you want anything?" Gilly asked sitting by her bed.

"I want this baby out. How long is this supposed to last?" Brienne asked. Gilly couldnt help but to chuckle even though she knew it was the wrong time.

"Youve only just begun. It could take hours or days." She told her.

"Days!? Fuck off." Brienne moaned. She shifted in her bed. The pressure off of her back felt a little better. "I don't know how humans have lasted this long. This is very uncomfortable."

"To say the least. Would you like me to rub your back?" Gilly asked. Brienne nodded as she sat up more. Gilly sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Brienne's lower back. Brienne moaned slightly. Now that felt good.

"You didn't warn me it would be like this." Brienne mumbled.

"I kind of did. But you chose not to hear me." Gilly said kneading the woman's back. Brienne moaned a little louder, "Just try to breath through it. This is nothing so far." Brienne mumbled against her breath. "Soon enough, you'll be holding your sweet babe in ya arms. Youll be feeding him with your own body. I can't even describe it, Brienne." Brienne exhaled full of exhaustion already.

"I'd rather be the soul soldier in a war than do this again." Brienne said.

"Thats exactly what youre doing right now." Gilly said. Brienne nodded. Some huge fucking bloody battle that made her weak in the knees.

"Can I eat something?" Brienne asked.

"Something small." Gilly told her, "Ive seen women get sick in the middle of pushing. It's not pretty."

"Never mind." Brienne shifted in her bed again, "I'm going to get this bed dirty."

"I'll get it clean again. Dont'cha worry. Ive helped deliver many babies in my life. I have my ways to get things cleaned." Gilly said.

"How many have you delivered? Youre young." She said.

"Oh, I'm not honestly sure. Ten possibly?" Gilly said, "Back home, it felt like there was a new baby born every week. It was a very busy home."

"I'm sure." Brienne mumbled, closing her eyes. Her mind drifted off to her dream about her mother. Three children would live. One would die. She prayed to The Seven and The Old that her dream was only a dream every night. She knew it would break her if she lost a child. She knew she would no longer be Brienne the Warrior, but Brienne the Weak.

* * *

She felt weak. Oh so very weak. The pains were coming faster and stronger now. Her entire body trembled. Gilly put her hand on her stomach.

"If you feel like you need to push you can, sometimes pushing will help the pain." She said, "Your body knows whats its doing. I'll get everything ready. It wont be much longer now." Brienne shifted in bed and gave a small push. It did help slightly, but it was still the most pain she had ever been in. Gilly opened the bedroom door, "Be prepared. It'll be soon."

"All ready?" Tormund grinned. Frankly, he wasnt sure how much time had passed or what day it was even. Gilly rolled her eyes.

"When you hear the baby, you can come in five minutes later. but until then, stay out here and be quiet." Gilly closed the door and smiled at Brienne, "Tormund seems very excited."

"Very." Brienne moaned. "The baby is coming."

"Aye it is." Gilly grinned washing her hands in the wash basin. "On the next pain, just give me a very big push." Brienne moaned loudly again, trying to not think about her mother laying in a bloodied bed. She could do this. She was Brienne of Tarth. Men feared the ground she walked on. "That's it, M'lady. Youre doing great. I can see the top of its head."

"Burns...a lot." Brienne whimpered.

"A lot yes. But You need to get this baby out. So, Push her harder. Put your chin to your chest and push with all the strength a warrior has." Gilly encourage her. She thought that was what she had been doing, but Brienne took in another deep breath and pushed, she pushed with all her ancestors encouraging her from behind her, "That's it. That's it. The head is out and It has the cutest fire hair."

"Oh lord..." Brienne moaned.

"You have the hard part now, M'lday. the babys shoulders is the last bit and then it'll slide right on out and you can hold him or her, all right?" Gilly said. She kind of stirred up feelings in her own self. She'd love to have a baby with Sam someday.

"It's all been hard." Brienne whispered.

"Aye, I know, but youre nearly done." Gilly said putting a clean rag under Brienne. "Now you can do this. You can do it." Brienne pushed again, harder than before. The pain was different and then it was gone and she felt an immediate release of pressure. "It's here!" Gilly squealed as she lifted the baby up. "it's a girl!" Brienne collapsed against the bed, panting.

"Emilia..." She whispered. The room was full of an infant's cries. She smiled weakly. She was alive.

"She is gorgeous." Gilly handed the new baby over to its mother. Brienne looked down with a weak smile. Emilia whimpered against Brienne's finger. Flaming red hair and sapphire eyes and all hers. Tormund burst through the door.

"Emilia." Brienne said to him with tears in her eyes. Tormund ran over to the bed.

"Emilia..." Tormund was beaming with pride, "Look at her. Shes beautiful. Shes so alert. That's a good sign." Brienne's smile faded as her body began to hurt again.

"Gilly, somethings wrong." She said handing the new baby to it's father.

"Nothing's wrong, M'lady. It's just the afterbirth." Gilly said washing her hands again, "I'll get it so you don't get an infection."

"Congratulations, Guys!" Sam was beaming with happiness as if it was his own child.

"She's going to be a Warrior just like her mother. Look at her." Tormund kissed her gently. Emilia sneezed against his beard.

"Uh...Sam, get me more rags fast." Gilly's eyes were wide as she sat between Brienne's legs. Brienne looked down at her.

"I'm dying aren't I?" She asked. gilly couldn't help but to laugh.

"No, M'Lady, there's another baby." She said, "I had no idea."

"Two?" Tormund grinned, "I told you I have magic seed, Brienne." Brienne just stared at Gilly. There was another baby? How on Earth did she not know? She felt the baby move almost every day. yes, the baby moved a lot and all over at one time...Oh...Brienne thought. Why didn't her mother warn her about this in her dream? SHe wasn't prepared for one baby, much less two. Brienne took in a deep breath and repeated what she had just done. All she truly wanted to do was to go to sleep.

"That's it. That's it. Nearly there." Gilly said. Emilia began to fuss in her father's arms. Brienne bore down, recognizing the familiar feelings. "Give me another huge push and I can do the rest."

"Aye." Brienne mumbled as she pushed with all that she had left in her. The relief of when the baby left her was almost euphoric. Brienne laid there for a moment, licking her lips, so very tired. This had been harder than any battle she had ever gone through. She opened her eyes and looked down at Gilly wiping down another redheaded baby. "Is it okay?" Almost on cue, the second baby began to cry.

"He's wonderful. You have a baby boy." Gilly said handing the newborn over to its mother.

"A Boy and a girl!? Thats mighty good luck there, Brienne." Tormund said. Brienne looked down at her brand new son. His eyes still closed tightly. She ran her finger down his cheek. He cooed slightly, nuzzling against her, mouth already searching for food.

"Viggo, my darling." She whispered as she kissed the sweet baby. Maybe her dream had been wrong after all. the three of them had survived childbirth, a rare feet nowadays.


	14. Chapter 14

One month of cries. One month of sleepless nights. One month of sore nipples. one month of diapering cloth strung up around the house because it was too cold outside to dry. One month of kisses. One month of snuggles. One month of love.

"He's going to give us many Grandchildren." Tormund said pinning the side of Viggo's diaper. Brienne rolled her eyes as She nursed Emilia.

"Youre ridiculous. He's going to be King some day. I don't know how but he will." She said running her hand over Emilia's soft red hair, "I was thinking about going in and taking my training back up."

"A babe at each breast and a sword in one hand. That is attractive." Tormund said snuggling with his boy.

"I dont think I could fight with both of them on me. Maybe one..." Brienne thought about how that would work out. "I mean, I might as well learn how to fight with at least one of them on me. Chances are if we ever came under attack, one would be on me."

"Very true." Tormund took in a deep breath as he kissed Viggo's head. The baby shivered underneath his father's beard. "I'll come with you. I'll wear one on me too and see how I do."

The walk was a little bit longer with the kids strapped to them. But it was still a nice walk into the square. The snow storms were a lot less frequent now. The skies were clear today. Sun was shining. The babies enjoyed to cool breeze on their heads. When they past the castles walls, their walk in took even longer because everyone wanted to see the Fire kissed twins. Brienne and tormund was happy to oblige the request. Their children were mighty adorable. Little Gifts from the Heavens.

"You ready for me to beat you?" Tormund took out his sword, shifting Viggo into a better position, just in case his sword slipped. He didn't want to cut his son's head off.

"Dream on." Brienne took out her sword. There was no shifting babies on her side. She was already prepared. A real Warrior was always prepared. "Eat it." Brienne went after her husband, sword raised, but he was too quick for her. She did need to train more, but she could protect herself if the time arose.

"Happily." Tormund chuckled swinging his sword at his wife. Their relationship was one for the books. He liked it a lot. he liked how strong his wife was. Seeing her attack him with a a baby attached to her was almost enough to throw her to the ground and have sex with her. As they practice, people around them began to scurry. Men began to shout. it was enough commotion to make them stop and look around. Brienne flagged Podrick down.

"What is going?" She asked. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"There's been an attack." He said, looking at Tormund, "The Ellis Farm. Everyone was slaughtered. It's bad." Brienne looked at tormund. The Ellis farm. Two Adults and Four children. Everyone slaughtered.

"Tormund, Come with me." Jon rushed down the stairs. "I need you to come to the farm with me." Tormund nodded as he unhooked Viggo from him. Brienne took the baby and stared at Jon.

"It's bad?" She asked. Jon nodded. The two men walked silently for awhile as they headed towards the Ellis farm.

"Why did you want me to come with?" Tormund asked, "I'm not usually your go to guy." Jon sighed running his hand through his messy hair.

"There's rumors as to who did this." He said walking up to the farm. A man was outside throwing up from what he saw inside. Tormund swallowed as he stepped inside. The scent was over powering. A mixture of Metallic blood and human waste. He walked into the Kitchen to see Mrs Ellis impaled with a spear, so roughly her abdomen was in two pieces.

"This spear..." Tormund looked at it. He recognized the work. He looked at Jon, "What are the rumors, Jon?"

"Wildlings." He said. Tormund shook his head.

"No. My people wouldn't do this. We have a truce with you guys. They wouldn't." He insisted, "It has to be another clan."

"It's possible." Jon said stopping in the sitting room. His face was white. Tormund walked in and he wanted to throw up. Those four children, all dismembered, all thrown about. Their father sat in a chair, insides on the outside. Tormund looked around and saw writing on the wall. Writing in blood.

"What does that say?" He asked Jon. The word was way past his reading capabilities. Jon licked it lips.

"Traitor." He said. Tormund grew red with anger. He had to get out of this house. Tormund pushed past a few men and rushed outside. the bile rose up in his throat.

"It's not my people." He turned to Jon, "I know them."

"Do you know ALL of them?" Jon asked, "Are they all okay with how things have turned out?" Tormund threw his hands up.

"They wouldn't, Jon." He said.

"Torch the house." Jon commanded as he watch Tormund. He could see the gears turn in his head. "This better not become a regular thing."

"It won't." He said. He knew what kind of reputation Free Folk had and he knew his people were the biggest clan in the North. They were people of their word though. Right? This couldn't be his people.

* * *

tormund sat on the hill watching the farm burn to the ground. His mind when to every possible scenario. He knew deep down it couldnt have been his people. THey have seemed happy with their agreement these past two years. His little birds often told him they were in such a good place. But what if they had been lying?

"I feel bad." Tormund said, "If i could hang whoever did this by their inerds I would." Jon nodded as he sat next to him.

"I know." Jon patted him on his back. "Why the Ellis's? They were good people."

"Maybe they werent" Tormund said, "We dont watch everyone all the time. I mean, all the Southern farms are virtually unprotected."

"We need to change that so they dosent happen again." Jon said, "And the Wall, we need to finish that." Tormund chuckled.

"THe wall wouldnt stop a Free Folk." He gave him a wink.

"I was called a traitor once for following my gut." Jon told him. Tormund nodded thinking back to that time.

"I would have rather been murdered than those four children." He said. He couldnt imagine Viggo and Emilia being taken away from him like that. It was amazing what love and fatherhood did to a man. "I'll send a raven to Munda. Shes been watching over the clan since my last visit. She will tell me the truth."

"It's not her right?" Jon asked. Tormund narrowed his eyes.

"You think my daughter would do this? We do not have the best relationship, but she wouldnt kill children to get back at me." He said. Jon put his hands up defensivly.

"Im just exploring all possibilities. It's my job." Jon said. Tormund stood up with a nod.  
"I need to get back to the babies. Please tell me how I can help when we find out who did this." As Tormund walked back towards Winterfell, he was lost in his thoughts. this had to be a set up...a distraction. His people were loyal especially after the White walker war. He thought about his older children and how different it was raising them versus his little ones. He didn't raise his older ones, the clan did. This time it was different. he was more protective over the twins because it was just he and Brienne. He hoped someday he could bring everyone together but for now he just had to focus on his littles. He was going to move heaven and earth to protect these little warriors.


	15. Chapter 15

Squeals and coos filled her dreams every night. Squeals and coos filled her every waking moment. She wouldn't have it any other way. The twins were attached to her. She didn't trust anyone else to look after them, even during meetings. With the Ellis family slaughter last month, Brienne had been even more protective over them.

"My Men spotted a small group of Lannister Soldiers on the Stoney Shore." Lyanna said as the heads of the Northern Allies sat in the Winterfell Hall. "They had set up camp and were there a fortnight and then left for the South. I do not know why They are so far North, but If they get any closer to Bear Island, I have given my men permission to defend."

"We don't want to start a war, Lady Mormont." Sansa told the teenager.

"A war is coming." Lyanna told her, "I would be honored to have first strike." Jon couldnt help but to chuckle at the teenager. Always so fierce that one.

"With all due respect, they would hit us first before they hit you, My Lady." He said. Lyanna narrowed her eyes.

"With all due respect, My lord, You lot missed this group of Lannisters. We did not." She said. Brienne stood up with a nod.

"Lady Mormont is right." She said to the room, "I propose we send out a few teams from each of our houses and report back. We do not want to come under attack without warning, no matter the house. The Ellis Family could have been them for all we know."

"I agree." Daenerys said to the room. "5-10 men each. report back to your Representative. If there is a danger, we will call another meeting. " A murmur went through the room as they all figured out how many men they could spare, but They all agreed. If the Southerners tried to move an inch towards them, they would know.

"Emilia should grow up to be like that Mormont Girl." Tormund said as they left the hall.

"Lady Mormont." She said with a nod, "I would approve of that. She is a wonderful young woman. She Scares me sometimes, but very powerful in her own right."

"She scares the shit out of me. I'll admit." Tormund laughed. There was shame in that statement. The girl was terrifying. Viggo started to squeal in Brienne's arms. She gave him a kiss as she snuggled him on her hip. He was still a little wobbly, but every day he was getting stronger. Emilia on the other hand was a pro at holding her head up for long periods of time. She had already rolled over once. Viggo, on the other hand, was just a lump on the floor when Brienne put him down. The twins were such night and day. Brienne knocked on the Tarly's door. Sam opened the door wit a large grin.

"Come in. Come in." He said ushering the family into their sitting room. "I've set everything up. I appreciate you doing this."

"No I appreciate YOU doing this." Brienne said handing up Viggo. Sam bounced the baby for a moment. It had been a while since he had held an infant.

"Just put Emilia on the table." He said taking in the baby's smell. Gilly smiled at him with a playful wink. Sam smiled laying Viggo down next to Emilia. He opened up the book next to them, "There's not a lot of literature on twins that I've found yet."

"Youll need to write it." Tormund plopped down in a chair.

"Ha. Maybe." Sam said taking the twins clothing off. "When was the last time you saw Maester Frast?"

"Month? Maybe a little more." Brienne said, "We saw no need to take them to him." Sam nodded as he looked Emilia over. THe baby grabbed his hand with a squeal.

"What a grip she has on her." Sam chuckled giving his other hand to Viggo. He took his finger and shoved it in his mouth. "Do you notice much of a difference between the two?" Brienne nodded.

"Almost everything is different between the two." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Is something wrong?" Sam shook his head.

"No. I think parents tend to compare their children to each other and then get discouraged when they arent similar. Every child is so different." He smiled weakly, "Emilia could just be the dominate twin and Viggo is used to her taking the lead, even in the womb he could have learned that."

"You think they learn that early?" Brienne asked. Sam nodded.

"I've read some texts stating as such." He said to her, "I plan on doing my own experiments whenever...you know..." He blushed. Brienne clapped him on the back. "How do they sleep?"

"Emilia is up every 3 hours. Viggo sleeps through the night." Brienne said. "I get concerned about him eating, but he eats a lot in the morning."

"Thats good." Sam turned Viggo over, ran his finger down his spine. "He eats fine through out the day? There is a size difference between the two."

"Except for the morning feed. He'll eat maybe ten to fifteen minutes. Whereas Emilia is twenty to twenty five minutes."Brienne said, "I feed them at the same time most of the time."

"And..." Sam blushed slightly, "Do you switch breasts each feeding?" Brienne nodded.

"Yes. Should I not be?" She asked him with a frown. Sam shrugged slightly.

"I mean...I'm not 100% qualified to give you answers, but it sounds like you're doing everything youre supposed to be doing." Sam looked down at Viggo, "He seems perfectly healthy. He's just small. I've seen small children turn into strong men once they go through the change."

"My Momma said I looked like a chicken." TOrmund said with a laugh, "She asked if she should put me back I was so skinny. THen I got hair on my balls and look at me now. He'll catch up."

"With my blood, he's destined to catch up." Brienne chuckled, "And Emilia?" Sam picked the girl up. She was easily a pound or two heavier.

"She's perfect. Her reflexes are where they should be. Shes pudgy. SHes alert." Sam told Brienne. He picked her up and gave a quick snuggle, "Theyre both perfect, brienne. I would just give Viggo an extra feeding at some point through out the day. Other than that, he's perfect too."

"Good." Brienne smiled at Tormund. She knew her twins were perfect but it felt good having someone as smart as Sam confirm it.


	16. Chapter 16

All night Brienne tossed and turned. Whenever she managed to fall asleep, Emilia would wake up for a feeding. Her daughter was cutting a tooth and was extremely fussy. It was times like this she wished her mother was still alive. She could use some motherly advice. At first light, Tormund went out to the barn to tend to the animals so Brienne decided to stay awake.

"Shhhhh." Brienne picked Emilia up out of her cradle. "Don't wake your brother." Brienne took her daughter out into the sitting room and sat in the rocking chair in front of the fire. She took her her breast out and began to feed her child. She smiled down at her as she rocked back and forth.

It was amazing what these children did to her. She was just a puddle of love when they were in her arms. She never knew what it meant to be motherly. She never saw anyone feed their child like this. But as soon as those children came out of her, she knew what she was meant to do with her life. Emilia's little hand kneaded her breast.

She cherished these moments. She knew soon enough the twins would be walking, then running, then going off and doing their own thing. The thought made her sad for a moment. But then it made her smiled. it was her job to ready these children for the world. They were going to be strong and kind warriors. Emilia unlatched herself with a satisfied grin. Brienne rested the infant against her shoulder and gently patted her back.

Brienne looked out the window watching the sky brighten up. She couldn't wait for winter to be over so the kids could run around in the fields behind their home. It looked like it was going to be a nice and clear morning. She thought it would be a perfect day to bundle the twins up and give them some fresh air out in the fields. Brienne stood up and walked over to the kids room. Viggo should be waking soon for his feeding.

"Relax here, sweet one." Brienne put Emilia in her cradle and handed her a small little wooden rattle. Emilia squealed with delight. "SHhhhh." Emilia looked at her mother and squealed louder. Brienne looked over at Viggo. Emilia wasnt waking him up with her sounds of delight.

Brienne took a step towards her son's cradle. He looked peaceful. He looked different. Brienne's heart began to race in her chest as she got closer. Her son's rosy cheeks were gone. He looked like a ghost. Her hand trembled as she pulled back his blanket.

"Viggo?" She gently shook him. He was so cold despite being under a blanket, "Viggo?"

* * *

Morning chores were always the worse for Tormund. But he knew if he didnt tend to the animals he would get an ear full from Brienne. It was easier just to do these chores. He couldn't wait for warm weather to come so he could get these animals out more often.

THen there was a scream that shook Tormund to his soul. It would be a sound he would remember for the rest of his life. It would be a sound that would haunt him in his nightmares for years to come. It was coming from the house. He dropped his shovel and bolted towards the house.

"Brienne!?" He ran into the children's room. She was pale and trembling. He followed her gaze to Viggo's cradle. His breath caught in his throat as he knelt beside his son. "Brienne, fetch the Maester." He turned around in time to see his wife faint. "Shit." Tormund grabbed VIggo out of his bed. God, he was so cold. He wrapped him up in a blanket and ran out of the house. He kept running clutching his son close to his body. Tormund ran past the gates of Winterfell, He ran past everyone and right into the Maester's chamber's without knocking. "He's not moving. Viggo isnt moving."

"Put him here." Maester Frast jumped up and ran to the frantic father. He pulled back the blanket to see the lifeless child.

"Fix him." TOrmund panted, "Please fix him." Maester frast put his ear to the infant's chest.

"Tormund..." Maester Frast stood up looking at him.

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Please fix him!" Tormund begged. His soul was breaking into a million pieces.

"He's dead, Tormund." Maester Frast said. Tormund was filled with rage. he grabbed the Maester by his chains and pushed him against the wall.

"Do what you have to do! FIX HIM!" Tormund screamed. Frast put his hands up.

"I'm so sorry. I can't." He told the father. Tormund loosened his grip on him. He started to hyperventilate. "Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes there's just nothing you can do and it just happens." Tormund felt like he was going to vomit. He turned back to his son. He picked up his body and just held him. He wasn't sure if he could ever let go of him. He was afraid what might happen once he did.

* * *

Brienne stood at the window staring out into the field. The floor was probably worn beneath hr feet by now with how long she stood there. She couldnt move. She didn't want to move.

"You need to come, Brienne." Tormund stood in the door way. She didn't answer. She couldnt move. "You will regret it if you don't come."

"I can't." Brienne croaked out. He stepped up behind her and rubbed her back.

"You need to." He said.

"I can't watch his little body be burned to a crisp." Brienne caught the sob in her throat. She didn't think she had any more tears left in her body. She turned and looked at Tormund, "I can't say goodbye."

"we're not saying goodbye. We're seeing I'll see you later." Tormund said as Briennes body began shaking with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her knees give out, but he held her tight.

"She didn't tell me it would hurt this bad." Brienne sobbed. It killed Tormund. It killed him every time he had to keep it together to be the strong one.

"I know." He whispered.

"I...I dont want to never see him again." Brienne cried. Tormund closed his eyes.

"We'll see him in Emilia every day. We'll hear him on the wind. We'll see him flower in the gardens. He will be all around us, Brienne." He reached into his pocket, "I saved this for you." He held out a single red curl. Brienne wanted to throw up. She took it. "We need to go, Brienne. You will regret it." Brienne clutched the curl tightly in her hand.

"Will my Momma keep him safe?" She whispered. Finally he let a tear escape from his eyes. His soul and his heart were in a million pieces watching his wife. He had seen a lot of infants die out beyond the wall. He watched the mothers scream. He watched the fathers faint in tears. He had been lucky his children grew to be healthy adults beyond the wall. He never understood the grief until Viggo died. Every waking moment he bargained with the gods to bring him back. He pledged his own life to bring his boy back. He saw the dead come back to life. he thought if he bargained hard enough it would happen with Viggo. But that's not how it worked. He would never see his son again despite what he told Brienne.


	17. Chapter 17

She coulnd't get out of bed. She wouldn't get out bed. The few times she manged to get out of is she felt like she was going to break. Her knees felt like they would buckle. It was easier to just stay in bed with her eyes closed tightly.

Tormund tried. He tried all day long to get her out of bed. He tried to get her to eat without force feeding her. She refused to do anything. It hurt him every time he forced food down her throat. Every time he tried to give Emilia to her, she broke down. He barely tried anymore.

"Brienne, Emilia needs to eat." TOrmund stood in the bedroom door way. He looked into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes were a dull grey now. Brienne tightened the blankets around her. Tormund sighed picking Emilia up off of the ground. He heard horses ride up to the front of their house. He looked out the window and smiled at the familiar face. He opened the door, "Selwyn, thank the gods."

"I came as soon as I could." He said giving his son in law a pat on the back. Selwyn gave his granddaughter a kiss on her cheek, "Youve gotten very big, My love. How is Mum?"

"Not good. I can't get her to get up. I can't get her to eat." Tormund said, "I hope you can bring her back to us."

"I'll try. I know how she is feeling." A sad look came across his face.

"I need to bring Emilia into town. Brienne's not even feeding her anymore. Our friend has to wet nurse for us. I'm at a loss, Selwyn." Tormund admitted. He wanted to curl up and not move as well, but he couldn't.

"Go take care of your baby. I can take care of mine." Selwyn gave a weak smile as he entered the house, removing his gloves. He wished he was here under better circumstances. He had always looked forward to the day he'd be on the floor playing with his grandchildren. Selwyn entered his daughter's bedroom and just stood there for a moment. She looked so little. She looked just like she did when she was a child sick in bed with a fever, "Oh Sapphire..." Brienne turned and looked at him.

"Father..." She looked so relieved to see him. She almost couldnt stop the tears from coming. Selwyn rushed over to his daughter's bedside and wrapped his arms around her. Brienne sobbed into his chest.

"I know." He whispered stroking her hair, like he did so many times when she was younger. "It's okay to cry, Brienne. but you can't let it consume you like this. You need to get out of bed."

"I can't." She said.

"You can and you will." Selwyn said to her. "I know how your heart feels right now. One of the hardest things ive ever did was sealing those tombs. I know it feels like your heart is gone. I know it feels like your knees will break with every step you take."

"When will it stop hurting?" She whispered. Selwyn closed his eyes tightly.

"Never." he said, "You'll always ache for Viggo. Every memory of him with cause your heart to ache, but you'll learn how to manage it. You'll learn that he would want you to live your life, for yourself and for his sister."

"I don't think I can." Brienne pulled away.

"You will." He said, "Every day it'll get easier." Brienne sat in her bed just staring at her covers. "When your sisters died, I fell apart. Those little souls I never got to know. But Your brother...I watched him grow and laugh and get the sniffles. He was my son. I got to know his personality as you did with Viggo, even in his short life. The day he drowned, I can't...It's a pain I never wish upon my darkest enemies. Then I got word that my daughter, my precious baby, was experiencing the greatest loss a person could feel...Brienne, no one is telling you you cannot grieve. It's healthy to grieve, but what youre doing isnt grieving. It's putting your own life in harms way."

"I know." She said, "I just...don't have the strength."

"That is something I thought I'd never hear you say." Selwyn said, "Tormund says youve been refusing to feed Emilia." Brienne hung her head in shame.

"I just...I can't. She looks like him." Brienne told him.

"And she always will." Selwyn said, "But she deserves a mother. She deserves to eat. It's time to get out of bed." Brienne shook her head, but Selwyn pulled the covers off of her.

"I can't, Father." She said.

"Enough." Selwyn forced his daughter to her feet. "The only reason why i didn't kill myself after your brother died was because of you. You need to muster every ounce of strength in your body for EMilia and Tormund. They already lost Viggo. They cannot lose you too. Come into the sitting room." Selwyn forced his daughter to walk into the other room. Her steps were wobbly but she made her way to the table to sit.

"Can you put away his things?" She asked as her father dished her up a bowl of soup.

"Of course." He said sitting next to her, "Okay you need to eat this."

"I'm not hungry." Brienne said. Selwyn sighed taking a spoon full of soup to her lips. She narrowed her eyes at her father, "please. I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." Selwyn said as Brienne took the spoon from his hand.

"If it'll make you shut up, i'll eat." She slowly began to sip at the soup. The Lord looked at her with a smile. he touched her hair.

"Your hair is getting long." He said.

"I havent felt the need to keep it short." Brienne's stomach made a sound as she slowly ate. She wasnt sure if if it was going to vomit or requesting more food.

"You look more like your mother when its long." Selwyn said. Brienne couldnt help but to laugh. The act sounded strange on her lips.

"Mother was beautiful. Stop trying to cheer me up. It won't work." She said taking another spoonful in her mouth. "I miss him."

"I know. Honestly, there's not a day that goes by where I don't miss your brother. Or you for that matter." Selwyn refrained from stroking her hair. He wanted to hold her close but she was eating. He wasn't going to interrupt that. "Tormund misses him too."

"I know." She mumbled.

"You can't push your husband away, Brienne. He wants to grieve too but he is holding it together to let you have your moment. If he dosent grieve the way he should, it won't end well. I've seen it happen too much." Selwyn said, "Let the man cry on your shoulder sometime. Your mother pushed me away when your first sister died. I just wanted to lay in bed with her and cry, but I had two other children I had to tend to. It almost broke our marriage."

Brienne looked at her father shocked. All she ever heard were stories on how great their love for each other was. All the stories were pure joy and romance. Selwyn and Emilia Tarth, the most envied Lord and Lady. Brienne couldn't imagine a time where Selwyn didn't speak out of pure love for her mother. To learn they almost didn't survive the death of their second daughter, scared her. She couldn't imagine doing this without Tormund.

"I've been selfish." Brienne admitted.

"It's okay to be selfish in this time of need, but you need to give him his time. And Emilia. She's four months old. Someday she's going to have questions." Selwyn said. Brienne put her spoon down. She didn't have an appetite.

"I have questions, Father." Brienne said. "He was healthy. Small, but healthy. I want to know why it happened."

"I know." Selwyn sighed. "Trust me, I know."

"I think I'm done with this. I've eaten more than I've eaten all month combined." Brienne stood up, "Thank you for coming, Father."

"I will always come when you need me." He said pushing his chair back, "I will heat up some water and draw you a bath. You need it. Bad." Brienne smelled herself and grimaced. She had no impulse to better herself at this moment in time, but She liked her father taking care of her. There had been many times in her life where she needed her father's shoulder to cry on. Many times as a child when the boys told her she couldnt play with them. When her brother drowned. The night of the ball after Renley left. And now this. This was the worse of all.


End file.
